Forever In the Storm of Love
by Katface-chan
Summary: "Elizabeth, after Christmas, how would you like to pick a date for our wedding." He asked. I was to shocked to speak, so I just sat there staring at him as if he grew two heads. 'I have the flu, I just know it. There is no way that Ciel just asked that without it being from the flu. ' I thought to myself. See how one snow storm brings these two together! Lemon in later chapters.
1. The silence before the storm

Full Summery: "Elizabeth, after Christmas, how would you like to pick a date for our wedding." he asked in a serious voice before taking a sip of his own tea.

I was a little shocked to speak so I just sat there staging at him as if he grew two heads. _'I have the flu, I just know it. There is no way that Ciel just asked that. It has to be a delusion from the flu.' _I thought to myself. Watch as a bad snow storm causes Lizzy to become sick and Ciel needing to care for his soon to be wife over the holidays.

A/N: I have redone this first chapter and have decided to continue this story. It will not be super long but I hope you will all enjoy it just the same.

_Elizabeth's Pov._

You know when you get sick and you feel so bad you just want to die? For example, your nose gets runny and red from blowing it all day; your eyes are all watery and scratchy. Let me just start out by saying, I would rather pick death then feel like that. Unfortunately though fate likes to kick me while I'm down, so I am sick at this very moment.. It's not even really my fault that I'm sick right now. It is that stupid snow storm I had to endure that got me sick. The storm did it on purpose too, just so I wouldn't be able to spend time with Ciel.

I bet you are wondering who I am and who this Ciel person is right? Well, My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but I prefer to be called Lizzy if you please. Ciel Phantomhive is the young leader and owner of his late father's toy company, and he is also my fiancé! We are to be married after I turns sixteen years of age. Ha-ha I bet right now you are thinking that is way too young to get married. I can assure you that it is perfectly fine and normal in this day and age. It's only the year 1898. It's December 22, 1898 in London, England to be exact. But our story doesn't start on this date. We will actually be going back two days before I got sick. And that is where our story begins.

The date was December 20, 1898. I was sitting in my room waiting for Paula, my lady in waiting, to come and help me get dressed. Paula is a nice lady and all but she is always slow in everything she does. It can become quite annoying really. Like now, I want to hurry and get my dress on so I can go to Ciel's house. Mama said I could spend My Christmas with Ciel at his house this year. Ciel really isn't the 'spend quality time on Christmas' kind of type, but still. I want to see him smile and I can't do that if I'm not dressed to leave! "Paula, I need your help getting dressed, hurry up please!" I yelled. Paula scurried into the room with my navy blue winter dress in hand. _'Finally'_ I thought to myself.

Standing up from my bed, I walked towards my bay view window to look out upon my property. There on the ground was a beautiful thick blanket of snow. I walked back over to Paula so she could help me in my dress. "Do you think the snow will affect our travels today?" I asked the young women. " I am not sure my lady" Paula said honestly, "I hope not! The people in town were saying that a big snow storm is on the way, so I think as soon as you are finished with breakfast we should get going to the young lords home."

I sighed and turned back to look out the window." I suppose you're right." I said.

As soon as I was done with my breakfast, I went to gather the things I would be needing at Ceils house. It's wonderful staying with my fiancé, but his house is not feminine ready. So I ran into my bathroom and grabbed the things I thought I might need. Then I ran into my room and gathered my night gown, two Christmas dressed ,and my winter coat. Once I was packed and ready to go I called my butler, James, to take my things to the carriage where Mary was preparing the horses you go.

" Hm, I best say goodbye to mother befor I depart." I said to myself. I slowly made my way to the library where my mother would usually be this time of day, just to be greeted by a note in her hand that was left on her desk. It read:

"_Dear Elizabeth, _

_I hope you have a wonderful time with Ciel over the your holiday._

_Your father and I are sorry to inform you, but something has come up _

_and we will not be able to make it to the phantom estate by Christmas. _

_We hope you can forgive us darling. We wish you and Ciel a wonderful Christmas._

_Love always and happy Christmas, _

_Mother _

_Ps. Your father said to remind you that just because Ciel is your fiancé doesn't mean you are already married, so remember to be a lady and protect your virtue._

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." I muttered to myself disappointedly. Shaking my head, I walked back to the front entrance to grab my winter cloak off the coat stand. I draped the cloak around my shoulders, tied it's fine stings, then headed for the door.

Once I was outside, I was overcome by the beauty of the now winter wonderland. There was about a foot of snow covering every inch of the land. From the tops of the trees to as far as the eye could see, blinding white snow could be seen. I looked up at the sky and was worried by what I saw. Yes it looked amazing outside right now, but the sky looked like it was about to do something so evil that you would have to be out of your right mine to stay outside.

My thoughts were interrupted my Paula calling me. I wasn't close enough to hear what she was saying but I think it she said something along the lines of we better hurry. It was when I started walking to the carriage, that I noticed the small flurries falling down on my black winter cloak. Seeing the snow was already coming down I rushed to the carriage and got inside before I chilled myself to much. Once I was inside I heard Paula get settled in front of the carriage so she could control the horses.

Settling down in the warm carriage, I took out my book that I've been reading recently called Little women. I got about three chapters into it until I felt the carriage suddenly jerk on the road and tilt slightly. This caused me to worry, so I opened the little window that allowed me to talk to Paula as she kept the horses in order. Unfortunately, while I was at easy in my nice warm carriage, I failed to notice poor Paula was driving us through a blizzard!

" Paula!" I called out hopping she could hear me over the howling wind. "Yes my lady!? Is everything alright back there!?" she yelled back to me. " I am fine, but are you alright? I just felt the carriage tilt and got worried." I replied back. "Oh don't worry my lady, I'll be fine! It's just that the horses are having a very difficult time pulling the carriage through the snow storm!" she called over the wind.

The snow was coming down so hard it made it nearly impossible to see at all. The wind was like an angry bird screeching so loud that you'd think your ears would bleed. It's defiantly was not safe right now to continue out travels to the Phantom Estate. Just as I was about to tell Paula, who looked to be struggling to see the road just as much as me, that maybe we should stop until the storm was over, we hit what seemed to be a tree that had fallen over in the storm.

The moment we hit that fallen tree was when all our problems started. When we hit the tree it caused our carriage to tip over and crash to the icy snow covered ground. With me still being inside, it wasn't all that fun. " Lady Elizabeth, are you okay!?" Paula screamed.

I hit my head pretty hard when we crashed witched caused me to become quite dizzy, but I was okay other then my head hurting along with the dizziness. " I'm okay. Just help me out of here." I called out hoping she could hear me over the screaming wind. I tried to open the door to get out but it was to dark and the snow was coming down so fast that the door was to heavy to push open. "Paula, I can't get the door open!" I said with panick in my voice. " I know my lady, I am trying to get the snow off the door as fast as I can. Just give me a second my lady!" she said just loud enough for me to hear.

I was trying to keep calm as best as I could while Paula pushed off as much snow as she could to get me out. It was about ten minutes later until she finally was able to pry the door open.

Sighing in relief I thanked Paula as she helped me climb out of the carriage. Once I was out, Paula reached back in the damaged carriage and grabbed my luggage out of it as well.

Paula went to untie the horses from the now destroyed carriage, so they wouldn't get stuck on something of hurt. "What do we do now?" I asked in hopeless voice. _'please don't say we have to walk' _I thought to myself. " Well we are going to have to walk until we find someone to help us or just keep walking until we get to the estate I guess, The Estate is about five miles away from here." she said in a chipper voice that made me want to scream. "how is she so happy at a time like this" I mumbled under my breath.

"Come along my lady. We must hurry." Paula said as she picked up our luggage. After wrapping my clock tightly around me, I followed after Paula.

After walking for an hour I felt just awful and angry. I was so cold that I feel as if my bones would break into a thousand little pieces if something hit me. Did I forget to mention that I fell into a slush puddle about thirty minutes ago and I am now wet _and_freezing! I felt as if stomach kept getting stabbed by sharp knives every time I realized just how hungry I was. Let me say it again for you, I am cold, wet, hungry, and my feet hurt so bad that I'm sure I won't be able to walk tomorrow. To top everything off, The storm had not let up one bit. If anything, I'd say it got worse. The snow was now mixing with freezing rain, the wind was blowing really hard, and the sun had gone down hours ago so everything was dark. I think it's safe to say that I am really mad and cranky at this point.

Then there was Paula. I don't know how she does it, really I don't. she has not complained once the entire time we have been walking. She's just all chipper and happy talking to me as if we were not traveling through a horrible snow storm. If I wasn't such a lady I would have told her to shut it and that she was making me sick with how calm she was being.

All I wanted was go to my fiancés home for the holiday, that's all! But no, our carriage just had to crash, causing us to have to walk. I bet your wondering what happened to the horses, right? Well, Paula couldn't keep hold of them while we were walking so they ran way. Right now I am at the point where I don't care what happens. All I wanted to do is get to the nice warm estate.

"Paula how-how much longer?" I stuttered from the cold. " I'm not sure my lady, she said, but I-I think I see a light in the far distance!" I looked to where she was pointing and I saw it. It was faint but it was defiantly there. What the light was coming from I didn't know and I didn't care, all I knew was I was going where ever that light was. We started to walk faster and faster, well that's what it seemed like at first, but then I realized the light was coming towards us. "Paula stop!." I called over the wind and falling snow. We stood there and waited a moment to make sure the light was indeed coming toward us. I was too! I was excided but at that moment I was just felt to sick and cold to show it.

As the light came closer I finally could make out was coming toward us. It was Ciel's personal butler Sebastian! I had never in my life been happier to see that man. _'Thank you god!' _I thought with relief. " Sebastian over here!" I yelled as loud as I could. Paula and I started waving our arms around so he might stop up. Fortunately for us he did see us.

Sebastian pulled up in front of us in a big black sleigh being pulled by some of ceils horse and our horses! " I found your horses wandering around the young lords estate about twenty minuets ago so I just assumed something had happened on your travels to the manner." he said loudly over the wind. "You have no idea" I said to myself. Paula and I quickly hopped in the sleigh, happy to relive out poor feet from walking. Sebastian then turned us around to head back to the Phantomhive Estate.

It took about fifteen minuts to get back to the Estate. Even with the storm still going on around us, I didn't care one bit. I was to tired and reliever when I spotted the manner in the distance to care.

When we reached the house I was just about to pass out from exhaustion. Sebastian finally pulled the sleigh into the barn. Upon arriving, Ciel's servants quietly took care of the horses as Sebastian picked me up and Paula grabbed out luggage. As we made out way to the house my eyes were beginning to close. Even with my eyes closed thought, I was fully aware of the voices around me and the person who was carrying me inside the warm, beautiful and safe manner.

" Sebastian, what happened?" Ciel asked Sebastian who was carrying me. " Mrs. Paula has informed me that there carriage crashed into a fallen treeabout 5 or 6 miles away from here. And they have been walking in this blizzard this whole time. I fear the lady my be ill my lord. Should I call for a doctor?" Sebastian asked. "No, you take care of her for now. Lets see how she is in the morning, for now take her to her room I had you set up this morning." Ciel said with no emotion in his voice as always. I really was trying to open my eye and tell them I was just sleepy but before I knew it I was out like a light.

_The next morning_

I woke to the feeling of someone's hand touching my forehead. Opening my eyes, I looked up to see my fiancé staring at me. " Good Morning Lizzy." he said with a small smile on his face. "Good morning Ciel." I said in a horse voice. Ciel laughed a little at my attempt to talk. "Lizzy don't try to talk to much, okay? You must have strained your voice last night. I must say you had me quite worried last night my dear Lizzy. When you got here you had a terrible fever, You are still a little warm this morning as well." Ciel surprisingly said sweetly.

I just nodded my head. That's all I could really do with the splitting headache that just hit me. My body hurt all over. For example, if you get really cold then go and try to take a hot bath right after, then you'd know the pain I was in. I felt super hot and a little dizzy but I still managed to sit up and look at Ciel who was sitting at the end of my bed.

"Ciel would you mind getting me some tea. I don't feel well enough to get it." I asked him slowly. " Lizzy I have servants remember. You don't need to get it." he said in an amused tone. I just shook my head and said, "Ciel I want You to get my tea, not the servants. And when you get back I'd like to talk a while." He sighed but did get up and leave the room.

While he was gone I noticed I was not in my usual room. Ciel usually has me on the east said of the manner while his room is on the west side, as far as possible from mine. From the years of coming to this house I know every room inside and out, so it surprised me when I realized I was in a room directly across from Ciels room. ' Well, this is new. I must say I do like this room better then my last. It's bigger and has it's own bathroom.' I thought to myself.

I didn't have long to ponder why Ciel had moved my closer to him because he then arrived holding a tray with two plates and tea cups on them. Ciel walked to my nightstand and set the tray down. He handed me my cup of tea and set a plate of cookies on my lap.

"Happy now?" he asked in a amused voice. I smiled and just took a sip of my tea. It felt so nice going down my dry throat_. 'When was the last time I had anything to eat?' _I thought to myself. " Ciel do you think I will be better in time for Christmas?" I asked. He thought for a moment then said, " If you stay in bed and rest for a while I think so." I just nodded and set my cup down now that I drank all of my tea. I reached for a cookie when Ciel asked a Question that caught me off guard. "Elizabeth, after Christmas, how would you like to pick a date for our wedding." he asked in a serious voice before taking a sip of his own tea.

I was a little shocked to speak so I just sat there staging at him as if he grew two heads. _'I have the flu, I just know it. There is no way that Ciel just asked that. It has to be a delusion from the flu.' _I thought to myself. Ciel was never one to really talk about our engagement unless it was in front of important people or my family. So it's just a little startling to hear him ask such a thing.

_Normal Pov._

Ciel was waiting patiently for his fiancé to recover from his question when she finally spoke. " Ciel what has brought this on? You don't usually talk about our engagement unless you have to." Lizzy asked in a curious voice. Ciel smiled and said, " Well, My dear Elizabeth you had your seventeenth birthday a few months ago, and if you recall we were supposed to marry after you turned sixteen. So really I am quite late with my question, and for that I am sorry." he said in a sincerer voice. " But to Answer your question, it just think it is time. I am already a year late and I also don't want to anger your father. You know who he is when it comes to our engagement. So after Christmas we shall pick a date. Is that okay with you?" He asked kindly.

"Of course Ciel! I think this is wonderful hahaha!" Lizzy shouted as she lunged in to hug Ciel tightly. Ciel just shook his head with a smile and held her in his arms. After a moment passed Lizzy pulled away and laid back onto her pillows.

_Lizzy's Pov._

"Good. It's settled then. We can discuss it with your parents when they arrive today." Ciel said. I frowned and looked away. "Mama and Papa said to wish you and I a happy Christmas but they wont be able to make it again" I said disappointedly. Ciel must have noticing my sadness because took her hand and said, " It's okay Lizzy. We can just set a date without them. If they ask why they weren't involved in picking a date then we will tell them the truth. They weren't here when they should have been. So they have no say in the matter." This caused me to smile and squeezed his hand a little.

" Thank you Ciel. Anyhow I am a little hungry now, so can I at least get up and come down for breakfast with you?" I asked in hope. He didn't answer for a while but did end up saying only for breakfast. He was right to say that thought because as soon as he left to find Paula and I stood up, I went into coughing fit. It felt awful. It hurt every time I coughed and I couldn't even breath before the next cough would hit me. " Oh no. I can't breath and I feel dizzy." I thought as I continued to cough. I reached out to grab my night stand to steady myself, But I missed and ended up on the floor gasping through each cough.

Finally I stopped coughing. I tried to stand but I was way to dizzy to even move my head, And when I did move the room would dance around my vision. The dizziness was to much so I just closed my eyes hoping it would stop. It didn't. I could slowly feel my consciousness slipping, and before I knew it everything went black.

_Ciel Pov. _

After finding Paula in the library, she and I walked back together toward Elizabeth's new room. I had her moved closer to my room as a way to get more comfortable with her being so close, seeing as we will be getting married soon and will be sharing a bed. ' Sharing my bed is not something I will like but I'll get used to it.' I thought to myself as we walked down the hall from the library.

We finally came to a stop in front of Lizzy's room. " Lady Elizabeth may we come in?" Paula asked in a cheery voice that annoyed me. I ignored her and waited for a response. None ever came, which worried me a little so I knocked on the door and asked, "Lizzy are you decent?" Still, there was no response, so I opened the door and walked in to find my fiancé on the floor.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Paula shout loudly as we rushed to Lizzy's side. After turning her over, I put my hand to her forehead and gasped.

"She was Burning up! Sebastian!?" I shouted to my butler who was instantly behind me.

" Yes, my lord. I shall get the Doctor at once." He said quickly, and with that he was gone.

I


	2. Please, Let me Get Out of Bed!

**A/N: **_So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Forever In the Storm of Love. I am very happy I decided to redo this story. I was up all night last night coming up with ideas I have for the story that will make it all the better. So I hope you like the second chapter and let me know what you think by reviewing._

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian Pov.<em>

I was in the study, with the young Lord, awaiting the verdict from the doctor as to what was wrong with Lizzy. Finding her collapsed on the floor had sent Master Ciel into a nervous wreck. Though, if you didn't know him that well you might never notice he was nervous all. He is not one to show his emotions but when it comes to Lizzy he will turn into dough in her hands, in his own wired way.

At this moment in time, the master is sitting at his desk, quietly drinking his tea while his fingers nervously drum against the freshly polished desk top. This is the only indication that he is quiet nervous. You wouldn't pick it up unless you really knew the master as well as I do.

There was a quiet knock on the door, so I walked over and opened the door to see the doctor I had contacted to help. I moved aside to let the man in and shut the door behind him.

The doctor walked over to the young masters' desk and took a seat. After a deep sigh the middle aged doctor cleared his throat to speak. "It seem that the Young Mistress has a very bad case of the flu. I suggest keeping her in bed and off her feet. I know it will be hard, considering it is the holidays and all but for the safety of her health, don't let her over exert herself. Give her maybe some soups and crackers, nothing to hard on the stomach, just in case her stomach feels upset."

The Young Master just nodded his head to confirm that he was listening, but really I was the one noting this all in my head. Ciel looked up at the doctor and asked, "How long do you think she will be sick? We are to be making plans for our wedding soon and I'd like her to be involved and not bed ridden. Also is there anything we can give her to help her get better any faster?"

The doctor thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Well, at the moment she has a high fever of 102 degrees, so the first thing is to get the fever down. Try a cold wet towel on her head and warm blankets to help sweat the fever out. She also has a terrible cough, so I would suggest getting some of there herbal tea for coughing down in town. Though, if I may say sir, the weather is heard to be getting quite bad again, so it may be hard to get into town. If you are not able to get into town, try warm drinks and no cold drinks. It should help sooth the throat. Other then that, our young Mistress will have to fight it off herself."

"Thank you very much. I shall contact you should anything worsen." Ciel said as he stood and shook the doctors' hand. "Sebastian show the doctor out." the young lord demanded. "Yes, my lord." I said and I bowed slightly. I walked to the door and opened it for the doctor to walk out. Once I shut the door behind us, I proceeded to show the man to the front door.

"A word of caution, Should Lady Elizabeth's fever get any worse, she could die. I didn't wish to tell the young lord but please try to get that fever down at once." I nodded and thanked him for the advice before I opened the front door.

The doctor walked out and over to his horse. Once he mounded his horse, he road away, down the long path back to town.

* * *

><p><em>Ciel Pov.<em>

After the doctor left the room, I made my way back to my room, where I had Lizzy moved, so I could keep an eye on her (no pun intended). Upon walking into my room, I was disturbed by the sight I saw. Elizabeth face was covered in sweat and she looked to be in a little pain, but was asleep none the less.

I walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. I lifted my hand to touch her forehead. She was still burning. _'I have to get this fever down if she is to get any better._' I thought to myself.

I got up and walked over to the connected bathroom across the room. I turned the faucet on and grabbed a wash cloth from the towel rack. I ran the wash cloth under the cool water until It was drenched, rung the cloth out till it stopped dripping water, and walked back into the bedroom.

When I got back in the room Sebastian was setting a tray of tea and toast on the nightstand. "Master, I brought you your afternoon tea. Would you like to wake Lady Elizabeth for tea as well?" he said in a hushed tone so as to not wake up Lizzy. "I will wake her, but before I do that you must tell me what that doctor was keeping from me. He was not being fully honest with me was he Sebastian?" I asked my loyal butler.

Sebastian sighed and began to speak. "Yes my lord, he informed me that if we do not get the mistresses fever down…she could possibly parish." This took me off guard; I didn't think her fever was that bad.

I walked over to Lizzy and laid the cool wash cloth on her forehead, this caused her to stir a bit but she didn't wake up. I frowned and turned back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, you are in charger of monitoring her and keeping her fever down. I have work that needs to be done. I shall be back later to check on her. Bring my tea to the study." I said in a firm voice. He nodded and moved to grab the tray once more. "Oh and Sebastian, you are to make sure that her fever stays down and she does not die. That is an order, understood?" I said in a dark voice that promised to kill if she died. He simply nodded and said yes, my lord before walking out of the room, taking my tea to the study ahead of me.

I ran my hand through my hair and looked back at the sleeping girl in my bed. There was too much going on my head at the moment, all I could do was get away to think. 'I need to go think to myself, away from her, so I can clearly think without the distractions.' I thought to myself as I walked toward the door.

I walked out of the room and down the hall until I came to a stop in front of my study. I pushed the door open and walked over to my desk. Sitting down in my chair, I looked at all the paper work I had been putting off sense Lizzy arrived. "Maybe a little work will help me relax." I said aloud, picking up the freshly poured tea that Sebastian left for me.

I picked up one of the many stacks of paper on the desk that need to be read and signed, then I started to read them one by one, and one by one I started to forget the problems I would have to deal with later.

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth's Pov.<em>

I started to stir when I felt something cold on my head, but I was just too exhausted to open my eyes. So I just laid there and listened to the noises around me. I could here someone walking beside me, and then I heard the sound of water falling.

I finally opened my eyes when I started to smell something that reminded me of lady grey tea. I looked to my right; I saw Sebastian poring tea into a tea cup and setting it back on the tray. He noticed me starting and started to smile.

"How are you feeling Lady Elizabeth? You gave us all quite a scare earlier; you must not cause the young master to nearly have a heart attack. He was quite worried about you." I frowned a little at the news that Ciel was worried. I sat up, removed the damp towel from my head, took the tea off the tray and started to sip it before I answered him. "I feel a little better. At least the coughing stopped. I didn't mean to worry anyone, especially Ciel." I set my tea on the nightstand and started to get stand up, but Sebastian noticed and gently pushed me back down on the bed.

I looked up at him in confusion till he started to speak. "The doctor came by a little while ago and put you on strict bed rest. You are running a temperature and we need to get it under control before you can do anything." I frowned at this new. "Sebastian today is Christmas eve! I can't be stuck in bed, I'm supposed to be in the kitchen backing cookies, decorating the Christmas tree, even reading a nice book by the fire, not being stuck in bed doing nothing! I am fine, I promise to take it easy, just please let me get up." I said in a fast rush and a pleading voice.

Sebastian just sighed and looked as if he was debating with himself. After a while he looked at me and said, "Let me talk with Master Ciel and see what he thinks. If he says yes then I will let you get up, but if not then you are to stay in bed." He said in a parental voice that I had never heard him use before. I just nodded and gave him my puppy dog eyes, that I think he ignored by looking anywhere but my face.

I picked up my tea and took a sip; I was waiting for Sebastian to leave so I could get up. Once he left the room, I noticed for the first time that I was not in my new room. I was in Ciel's room! I jumped out of bed and quietly opened the door to see if anyone was around, once I saw the coast was clear I ran down the hall to my new room.

_Sebastian's Pov._

I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the study. I knocked twice before I heard the master say come in. I slowly opened the door and slipped inside before closing it again.

Ciel looked up at me with a "what do you want" expression. I simply smiled and said, "Elizabeth has awoken, but unfortunately she has requested that I let her out of bed. I told her I would discus it with you and let her know your verdict. It is the holiday sir, so I can understand why someone as hyper and bubbly as her doesn't want to be stuck in bed." Ciel shook his head while still signing some papers on his desk

"Absolutely not. She is to stay in bed until well again. I don't care about Christmas enough to let her get worse. So tell her I said she must stay in bed." he said, setting his pen down and looking up at me.

"Understo-" I started to stay until I heard someone screaming. "SEBASTIAN!" May-Rin shouted as she burst through the study door. "It's terrible! I went to see if Lady Elizabeth would like a bath and when I got there she was missing, yes she was. I can't seem to find her anywhere sir! What should I do?!" She said in a rush.

Ciel and I looked at each other before we both started for the door, leaving a distressed May-Rin behind. Ciel walked ahead of me and I could just barely make out the master cursing under his breath. This caused me to chuckle to myself as we headed down the hall to the Masters room.

_Ciel Pov._

'Dammit, It's just like Lizzy to do something when told no. she better be in here' I thought when I opened the door to my room.

I looked in the room to see that my sick fiancé was no where to be found. I turned around and told Sebastian to look around for her. He nodded and took off in the opposite direction in search for Lizzy.

I walked across the hall to Lizzy's new room, opened the door and looked around for any signs that she may have been in here. Then I noticed the wardrobe, which was across from the brand new queen size bed I purchased for her, was left wide open. I walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside, that's when I noticed that one of Lizzy's favorite dressed was missing.

I smiled to myself and thought for a moment, _'Lizzy, my darling, you were defiantly here. You must have gotten dressed. Now if I know you as well as I should, then you should be somewhere that will satisfy your holiday spirit. That only leaves one of two places you could be.'_

I left the room and made my way down the dark halls of the mansion, passing my study where Tanaka was picking up my finished stacks of documents for the toy company. I continued my way down the hall; I finally made it to the stair well. I started to walk down the stairs when Sebastian appeared next to me.

"Sir I have found Lady Elizabeth. She is in the kitchen trying to bake some Christmas cookies. I didn't let her see me so she should still be in there now. I nodded my head and continued my way to the kitchen.

Before entering the kitchen I stopped and peeked through the kitchen doors, Lizzy was dresses in a dark green dress with Sebastian's white apron tied around her waist. She opened a drawer and pulled out a rolling pin, she then proceeded to roll out what I can only thing to be sugar cookie dough. I heard Elizabeth humming Christmas carols to herself as she spread the flour on the counter and then start to roll out the cookie dough.

I pushed open the door when she looked away from our direction, walked to where she had laid out her cooking supplies and waited for her to notice my presence.

* * *

><p><em>Normal Pov.<em>

Elizabeth was looking for some cookie cutters in the drawers; once she finally found some she gathered them up in her arms and turned around to continue baking. When she looked up at who was in front of her cookies she gasped.

"Hello Elizabeth. Enjoying baking are we? You know the last time I checked people who are sick are supposed to stay in bed, not making sugar cookies in the shape of Christmas trees. Now, we can make this simple. Please put this stuff away and go back to bed at once Lizzy." Ciel sad in a harsh voice.

Lizzy set the cookie cutters down on the counter and then just stood there, staring at her fiancé like puppy that got its bone taken away. "Ciel, please don't make me stay in bed. I am fine see!" She then started spinning around as if to prove a point. "I don't need to stay in bed. I just want to bake some cookies and then decorate the Christmas tree. Please Ciel...don't send me back to bed... Please." Lizzy begged as she slowly started to tear up.

Ciel sighed, standing up he walked over to Lizzy and felt her forehead, she was still warm but not nearly as warm as she was before. Ciel removed his hand and just looked at Elizabeth for a while, not showing any signs that her would agree with her.

Ciel looked away from Lizzy and said, "Sebastian, come here." Sebastian, who was standing in the background trying not to be noticed, walked up next to his master and bowed slightly. "How my I assist you my young lord?" he asked smoothly. Ciel looked back at Lizzy with slight annoyance on his face. "You are to stay with Lizzy as she does her holiday activities. And if Elizabeth shows any signs of getting any worse then she already is then you are to immediately send her to bed. That is an order." he said in a commanding voice. Sebastian bowed and said, "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel turned to leave the kitchen when Lizzy stopped him by grabbing his writs. He looked over his shoulder at her with a frown on his face. "No Ciel, I want you to stay with me. It's Christmas Eve; we should be together doing this stuff. I love hanging out with Sebastian but I want you here too. Please don't go." Lizzy said in a sad voice with pleading eyes looking at him.

Ciel had never seen Lizzy openly beg him in front of anyone before. It was not something he felt all that comfortable with considering that if he were to say no, then he would look like a mean fiancé to those around them. _'I still have work to do. What should I do?' _Ciel thought to himself.

Lizzy was quietly crying, waiting for Ciel to respond, she was sure he was going to dismiss her and leave her. She was surprised when Ciel pulled her into a tight embrace, he held her tight against him before whispering in her ear. "Lizzy, I have work that I need to finish up. It should take to long though. So how about I go finish up my work and then come back and spent the rest of the evening with you. Is that okay?" He said in a low soothing voice.

Lizzy put her head in the crook of Ciels neck before pulling away and nodding happily. "Good, now stop crying;" He started wiping way her tears, "It is very unattractive to see a lady cry. Now I will be back a little later. Don't push yourself. If you feel tired go lay down for a bit okay. Promise me."

Lizzy started to wipe her face before she spoke. "I promise, I will. Hurry back okay, I'll be waiting." She said with a smile on her face. And with that Ciel left the room and made his way back to his study, where once again he started working on his paper work for the toy company.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading chapter two of Forever In the Storm of Love. Please review and tell me what you all think. The reviews really give me the extra kick I need to hurry up on the next chapter, Plus I love hearing what you have to say : )<p> 


	3. Deck the halls with decorations !

_Elizabeth's Pov._

I was quite happy that Ciel would be joining me after his work was finished. He normally would have said no and just left, luckily he did not do that today. _'It must be because it's Christmas Eve' _I thought with a smile_._

I looked over at Sebastian who was washing his hands. I walked back over to the cookie dough I rolled out and started sorting my cookie cutters.

When he was done, Sebastian walked up next to me and smiled as a worked on pressing a star shaped cookie cutter into the dough. "So my Lady, what would you like me to do? I am here to help you today." I giggled at how cheery he was being.

"Well, I am making the cookies at the moment but I was hoping to make a nice Christmas dinner for everyone. I presume you got everything on my list I sent you last week?" Sebastian started to chuckle, then told me he had indeed got everything on my list. "That's wonderful! Then if you could please start on the turkey and side dishes, that would be wonderful. I am going to finish up these cookies and then start on Ciels favorite dessert , pumpkin pie." I said in a cheery voice.

Sebastian set to work immediately; he started getting everything he would need to make a wonderful Christmas dinner for everyone. Smiling at the sight, I turned back to my own work and continued cutting out Christmas shape cookies.

When I finished cutting them all out, I set them on a cooking tray and set them in the oven. I walked back over to the kitchen counter and started cleaning up my mess. "Where is the pumpkin I asked you to get for me? I need to start cutting them up." I asked Sebastian. He then disappeared into the pantry room for a moment and came out with a big pumpkin that will make at least two pies. "I presume this pumpkin is what you need." He said in an amused tone.

"Ha ha, yes that is what I need." I said as he set the pumpkin down on the counter. "So how is dinner coming along? Do you need any help before I start on the pumpkin pie?" I asked at I wiped my hands on a towel. He just smiled and shook his head no.

"I am alright, but how are you Lady Elizabeth? Are you feeling okay? If you need to take a break I can take over for you anytime." He said kindly. "No, I am alright Sebastian. I will take a break after I finished the pies if it makes you happy." I said reassuringly.

In all honesty, I was not feeling all that well. My headache was starting to come back. I could feel the dull pain in my temples. I also was a little tired, but that was not going to stop me from making Ciels favorite dessert, And if I tell them I am not feeling well they will send me back to bed and I can't have that happen.

I ignored my symptoms and got back to making the pie. I started out by cutting the pumpkin in half, which was rather difficult considering the pumpkin I was using was really hard to cut, and then into smaller strips.

Once I was done cutting, I got a pot from the rack on the ceiling, filled it with the cut strips and added water to the pot. When the pot was half full of water I took the pot to the stove and set it on top to steam. That will make the pumpkin easy to mash down and mix.

I leaned against the counter for a while, watching Sebastian chop up some celery with an amazing speed before moving on to onions. "I have to wait for those pumpkin strips to soften, so I am going to take a break, unless you need help with something." I said, walking toward the door that lead to the dinning room. "No, I am okay here. You go ahead and rest my lady. I'll call you should I need any help." he said with a kind smile on his face. I nodded once and walked out the door. I walked through the dinning room and into the large living room to survey the area.

The living room was rather large looking, painted a maroon with dark hard wood floors to match. Thought the reason it looked so empty could be that Ciel never seems to use it, so there aren't many furniture pieces in here. The only furniture in the room is a small coffee table, a small couch and two chairs. _'I'd love to have Christmas in here this year. It will bring back old memories that should make Ciel Smile.' _I thought happily. I walked around the room a bit before stopping in front of the fire place. "Hmm, this place is going to need some work done." I said aloud. I was shocked when I heard a response to my comment.

"My Lady, I would love to help you, yes I would." May-Rin said in her happy voice. I smiled at her and nodded excitedly. "Yes, I would love your help. I want to turn this place into a comfortable place to celebrate Christmas this year." I giggled out.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked. "Well, for starters I want to move the couch next to the fire place, also I would like to bring in a second couch from the basement. Surly Ciel must have an extra one down there, we'll put that one in front of the fireplace as well. However, before we do that I would like you to get me a nice big rug that we can lay down. It will give the room a warmer feeling." I explained to her, she just nodded her head and listened carefully.

"I will go get the rug right away. Would you like me to get Paula and the boys so they can help us Ms? I know you are not feeling to well today, so they can do the heavy work for us." She said in a concerned manner. " Yes, that is fine. You can get them and we can discus what I want to do more in detail. But first I must check on my pie." I told her as I started to slowly walk toward the kitchen. "Yes, My Lady. I shall be back soon." she said running up the stairs.

I laughed as I walked back into the kitchen, this caused Sebastian to look up at me and ask, "And what may I ask has you so amused Lady Elizabeth." he asked with his eye brows raised in curiosity. " Oh, nothing just thinking to myself." I said while I lifted the lid off the pot. I took a fork and poked one of the pumpkin slices to see that it had turned soft. I grabbed the pot holders off the counter and removed the pot from the stove top.

After setting the pot on the counter I turned to Sebastian. "I hope it's not to much to ask but I was hoping you could finish up the pumpkin pie for me. I know I said I would do it but I would like to finish redecorating the living room. I got some of the servants to help me so don't worry I won't over do it." Lizzy said happily.

Sebastian looked over at Lizzy and thought for a moment. Wiping off his hands on a towel, he walked up to Lizzy and her forehead. His face showed a look of concern after he removed his hand. "Lady Elizabeth your fever seems to have gone up again. Maybe it would be best if you lay down for a while. I will finish the pie." He said in a concerned voice.

"But I feel fine Sebastian. I just want to help decorate. Please?" She asked sweetly. Sebastian just shook his head and said, " I'm sorry My lady but I promised the master I would keep an eye on you. Now please go get some rest. I will come and get you in thirty minuets and then you can help, okay?" I sighed and nodded my head. I didn't want to get Sebastian in trouble, so I headed to the stairs an made my way to my room.

Once back in my room, I took off my shoes and laid down on my bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I started to feel my eyelids get heavy. After a few moments of laying there I drifted into a deep sleep.

_Sebastian's Pov._

'It never fails to amaze me how much the young mistress brings life to this mansion.' I thought as I took the cookies Lizzy made out the oven and set to pumpkin pies in after it. I set the tray of cookies on the counter and prepared to make the stuffing to go along with the turkey.

I was just finishing up the pistachio pudding when finny burst through the door. "Sebastian have you seen lady Elizabeth? She asked us to get things for her to redecorate the living room and we can not find her." Asked hurriedly. I set the pistachio pudding in the ice box and turned back to finny. " I sent lady Elizabeth to take a nap. She may be in denial of her condition but she really is not well. So let her sleep. I will finish up here and be out there to help with the redecorating.

"Yes sir!" Finny shouted while saluting me. With an exasperated sigh I took the two pies out to cool and set the now prepped turkey into the awaiting oven. "it's going to take about four hours for that to cook, so in the mean time I shall proceed with the decorations.

I walked out of the kitchen and made my way into the living room. Bard d finny already removed the old through rug that once laid on the floor and replaced it with a new deep red rug. The rug was quite big, but not still not big enough to cover the entire floor.

I cleared my throat and got the attention of everyone. "Now I know Lady Elizabeth wanted to decorate herself but frankly I do not wish for her condition to become worse so we are going to decorate for her. So, I have orders for all of you. Bard?" I asked the man as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He looked at me, letting me know I had his attention. "Bard you will go finish making the side for dinner. Everything you'll need it there. When you are finished repost back to me and I'll have something else for you to do." I said in a commanding voice. Bard nodded and walked away in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay, now Finny. I want you to take Pluto into town and pick up the biggest Christmas tree they have. Also, have Pluto clear the snow from the drive way. I'm sure with that fire breathing mouth of his melting it should be no problem." I commanded finny. "Right away sir!" he said saluting me once more before running off and calling Pluto.

I rubbed my head and sight, _'Sometime I wonder why I even brought these idiot to the manor in the first place.' _I thought exhaustedly. Taking a deep breath I looked up at the two remaining ladies in front of me. It the brightest smile I could muster I spoke to the girls, "Now ladies, it is up to us to do the decorating. Paula I'd like you to go get some extra throw pillows, blankets and the burgundy curtains from the linen closet. When you get back, you can help me get the Christmas decorations from the storage room." I instructed Lizzy's lady in waiting. Paula nodded her head excitedly and ran off towards the stairs singing jingle jingle.

I chuckled a bit at the enthusiasm Paula was admitting from the very smile she left us with. I turned back to Mey-rin with a smile and spoke, "Mey-rin, I'd like you to get the best china we have and set the table for Christmas dinner. When you are done with that please bring me some candles. When you are done with that go get everyone's Christmas gifts. They are all wrapped and ready to go. They should be in guess bedroom next to lady Elizabeth's room." With a bright smile Mey-rin nodded her head and left to complete her duties.

I looked around the room and sighted. ' that leaves me to my work now. I better be quick about it or else they will be back with no living room to decorate,' I thought to myself,

And like that I was moving around the room live lightning. I moved the new rug to the center of the floor, pushed the sofa to the right side of the room, and moved a round coffee table to the center of the rug.

After putting the furniture all in place I dusted off the fire place mantel, washed the window that was on the left wall of the room, polished the wooden floors and furniture and placed a Christmas tree stand in front of the window where the Christmas tree would go. Once I was finished I dusted my hands off and turned around to the sound of footsteps.

Paula was back, in her left arm were the red curtains I requested and the extra blankets. In her other arm were three throw pillows that matched the sofa. I thanked her and took the curtains from her arm. I instructed her to place the pillows in the couch along with the blankets. Once she understood I walked over to the window and took down the old green curtains that were still hanging. I folded the old curtains and set then on the floor, then I picked up the new burgundy red curtains and hung then on the curtain rod.

I turned around and saw that Paula had placed one pillow at each side of the sofa and one in the center. Pleased with her work , I walked over and folded the extra blanket and set it on the arm rest of the sofa and turned back to Paula who was fixing a broken bell on her bell chimes.

"Well, I think that does it until the rest get back. How about we go to the storage room now and get those Christmas decorations?" I asked politely. Paula simply nodded and set her broken bell on the coffee table.

We walked down one of the dimly lit halls and took some stairs down into the basement. Deciding to be kind to Paula's poor human eye sight, I grabbed on of the oil lit lamps off the side table next to us and held it in front of us as we walked. After a few more turns down the hall, we came to a stop in front of the storage room door. I handed the oil lamp to Paula, who was grateful for the light, and turned the doorknob.

With a small push, the door flung open to revile a dark room stored with dusty old boxed and Some saved furniture from before the mansion was burnt down. I walked into the room and looked around. It was hard to tell which boxes had the Christmas things in them. "Um Sebastian just so you know, these boxes are all Christmas decorations." Paula said in a knowing tone.

I swiftly turned around to question her. "And how would you know this before opening them Mrs.?" I inquired. She just shook her head with a sad smile. "You might not know this Sebastian, but Christmas used to be Lord Ciels favorite holidays. Ciel and his family used to have grand balls for Christmas, inviting anyone and everyone. They would decorate the whole house and they would always leave the star of the tree off until the ball so Ciel and Lizzy could put it on together. After the death of my lord parents, god bless their souls, you probably noticed the Lord has not celebrated or decorated for Christmas. I fear it is because of the reminder of his parents, but that is why my lady wanted to spend Christmas here this year. She hopes to get master Ciel to smile and enjoy Christmas again. But to answer your question, I know because I was here when Ciel asked finny and bard to put them all in here." She explained, walking into the room and opening a box as if to prove a point. Sure enough in the box was a collection of bright gold and red ornaments.

'Oh humans have such wired customs. Hanging glass balls on trees in honor of a god they have never seen. It never fails to amaze me. Oh well, my master wished to please his future wife, so who am I to go against his wishes.' I thought to myself as Paula and I started picking up boxes and carrying them back up the stairs and into the living room.

It took about thirty minuets, but we finally finished bringing all the boxes into the living room. Finny was finally back with a huge Frasier fur Christmas tree which was not proudly standing next to the window just waiting to be decorated. Finny had also brought back a giant wreath that was now hanging above the fire place and some garland that was draped over the fire place mantel.

"Sebastian, the master wishes to speak with you!" Mey-rin said in a nervous voice. 'what could he want at this very moment that is so important.' I thought as I stood up from the box I was unpacking. I walked up stairs to my master study and quietly went Into the room.

"Yes my lord? Is there something I can do for you?" I asked my lord, who just so happened to be looking very focused on his stack of paper work. He glanced up for a split moment and said, "How is Elizabeth? And also, what is all that racket down stairs? I heard someone yelling." He asked in a monotone voice.

I slightly bowed and said, "My apologies young master. Finny was just attempting to follow through on some of lady Elizabeth's plans. I'll quiet them down. And as for Ms. Elizabeth, she is currently taking a nap. She said she was fine to help but I could tell she was not well and I sent her to bed." Ciel just nodded his head and continued signing one of his documents. When he was done he put his pen down and looked up. "I shall finish these tomorrow. For now I will go accompany Lizzy until she has awoken. Keep it down, I want her to rest." My lord commanded as he made his way to the door. I bowed and followed him out of the room to head back to the living room to finish the decorating before the servants destroyed something.

_Ciel Pov._

'_I am so tired. Maybe I should have Tanaka finish those reports instead.' _I thought as I slowly walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Upon entering my room, I found Lizzy laying on the right said of my bed curled up on her side. I smiled a little at the sight of her sleeping form. '_ She is so fragile, So innocent. It amazes me that she would want to marry me. I am the complete opposite of her. If she goes left then I go right, She is loud and bubbly where as I am quiet and reserved and she wants me to be happy when I cannot, but I can make her happy even if I am not happy myself.' _I thought over this, as I took off my shoes and over coat and dropped them on the floor.

I crawled on the bed and laid next to Lizzy's sleeping form, wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against my chest. I could feel Lizzy's warmth through my shirt. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled the sweet sent of flowers and rain that was Lizzy. It was then I decided that if I could bottle Lizzy's scent, I'd make millions.

I pulled her closer and turned her gently so I could see her sleeping face that could rival and new born baby. She was so beautiful. I leaned down and softly kissed her forehead before laying my head on her shoulder, holding her close and closing my eye to take a well deserved nap with the future Mrs. Phantomhive.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am so sorry for the long update time. If you go to my profile you'll see my long explanation of moving and having no time. Thank you all for being patient with me! I will be updating this story regularly now so don't worry. So please _REVIEW_ and let me know what you think so far. I love hearing from you all :D Anyhow, have a wonderful day and I'll see you all soon.


	4. Will you play for me like you once did?

Authors Note: I won't even try to excuse my absents and my not updating. All I can say it life got in the way, but after some encoring reviews and some holiday cheer I am back and ready to continue updating this story. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. If it were not for your encouraging words I'd probably given up on this story. So please enjoy this extra long chapter as a make up for the long absents and also my Christmas gift to you all. Also you probably will want to **listen to have yourself a merry little Christmas (cover) By Daniela Andrade on Youtube**. The voice would be Lizzy and the guitar Ciel's!

_Lizzy Pov._

It feels so warm. Almost like the warmth you feel when you stand under the rays of sunlight that stream thought the curtained windows in the morning. A comfortable warmth, not to hot and not to cold. Now the question is where is this warmth coming from?

I woke up a few moments ago to the most brilliant warmth I have ever felt. It's so comforting that I don't even want to open my eyes. Unfortunately for me my curiosity will forever betray me, for I must know why I am so warm and comfy.

I slowly opened my eyes and took in the surroundings I could see, a bathroom door and a dresser was all that was in my line of vision. So I tried to sit up from the bed only to be pulled back down and squeezed tightly around the waist.

"What in the world?" I mumbled to myself as I looked to my left. To my surprise, I found Ciel peacefully sleeping with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. This made me smile. This is the first time Ciel has ever fallen asleep by my side since after the mansion burned down. The young earl has never been one for physical affection, so to make the most of this glorious moment, I took the opportunity to lie back down and snuggle closer to Ciels sleeping form.

It then occurred to me that the warmth I was feeling earlier was Ciel's body being pressed against mine. Even now, just laying here in his arms and my body pressed against his, I can feel the warmth of Ciels body seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt. But it's not just warmth of temperature that I am feeling. I also feel safe and secure, the comfort of this mans arms around me is so new, he has never held me this way before. While being in his arms does make me feel safe and secure, there is also a fire to his touch. Even the slightest movement makes our skin touch and with every touch against each other it sends my heart racing.

'_I wonder how warm Ciel would feel without his clothes. Oh good lord Lizzy you should be ashamed to think such a thing!' _I thought embarrassedly to myself. It's not my fault, besides it is normal to have such thought for my future husband, right? So I can think like this all I want.

I turned to my side to look at Ciel's face. He looks so calm and serine while he is sleeping, which is more then I can say when he is awake. He always looks so stressed when he is awake. Not stressed like he has to much on his plate but a stressed that seems like it's to much for one to deal with alone, like it will consume him if he's not careful, and quite frankly it frightens me.

At first I thought the change started when Ciel started working as the queens watch dog, but after spending some time with him, I am positive it started much earlier. I am pretty sure it happened when he went missing after the fire. Once I'd tried asking Ciel where he had been, but he just changed the subject. He is keeping whatever happened from me and it's not going to help him. I fear it will only hurt him, which is why I vowed long ago that I would become a wife fit to be at the side of the queens watch dog. If Ciel can't share his burdens with me then I must make sure everything in our future household and lives run smoothly, maybe that might help, and maybe I will see Ciel smile again.

At that moment I heard an light knock on the door before Sebastian let himself in. When he saw that I was awake and what positions his master and I were in he gave me a knowing smile.

"My lady, please pretend to go back to sleep for a moment." Sebastian said very quietly. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to level out my breathing to make it look convincing. I could hear Sebastian coming closer and then I felt the bed shake a bit.

"Young master I believe it is time you get up. Dinner is ready and everyone it waiting." Sebastian said as he coxed his master to wake up. After a moment or two I heard Ciel let out a grumble and sit up in bed.

I must say the lack of the previous warmth made me accidentally let out a whimper of disappointment. Ciel must have noticed because after that he slowly shook my shoulder to wake me. I gave it a moments and a call of my name before I finally opened my eyes.

I slowly sat up and looked at him and then Sebastian as if I were confused. Taking my hint Sebastian said, "Young master and my lady, dinner is waiting you down stares. When you are ready please come join everyone in the dinning room." After a quick bow he left the room, the silent's after was short lived before Ciel turned to me and asked how I was feeling.

With a smile I replied, "Ciel, I am feeling much better. I'm not completely alright but I should be fine to make it to Christmas mass tonight." At this Ciel made a face, the face that says when were you going to tell me you wanted to go to mass. "Lizzy, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be going into town for Christmas mass. Not when you are trying to recover." Ciel said gently yet final. He always spoke like this when he wanted to nicely to me he would not change his mind.

So with a sigh I asked, "Well if we can't go to Christmas mass then can we at least sing some Christmas songs and read the chapter of when Jesus is born?" I gave him a pleading look, he may not be into Christmas service but I most certainly am and I will not be having Christmas without hearing the gospel.

After a few moments of consideration Ciel gave her a small smile and nodded his head. I went into a gleeful fit of giggles at his acceptance. Usually I'd have to bed more but it seem he is being understanding today' I thought happily to myself, as Ciel helped me from the bed, we both made out way down the hall to the stairs.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I was in shock. Someone had turned the living room into a Christmas master piece.

_Ciel Pov._

_(Picture of the room is on my profile)_

Upon reaching the bottom of the stair well I heard Lizzy gasp, I turned to look at her but her eye were looking past me and she looked much to happy for me not to turn and look as well. To my utter horror, my once plain and well furnished living room was now decked out to look like some Christmas elf spit up everything jolly and sparkly.

Lizzy bolted forward and looked around the room before turning back to me with the brightest smile ever. "Oh Ciel look at it! Isn't it all beautiful?" Lizzy asked expectantly. I faked a smile and nodded my head in approval.

Now that I actually look at the room it is not that poorly decorated at all. 'It's actually rather tasteful, no doubt Sebastian's doing I suppose.' I thought to myself as I walked into the room and looked around.

There was a dark red through rug in the center of the floor, with a round wooden coffee table in the center. On it were two lit candles and some flowers in the vase in the center. To the right of the room was a long couch with pillows at each end and a red blanked on the arm rest.

The once dark green curtains were not replaced with red ones that draped over the windows. Above the firer placed was a giant wreath decorated with red bows and golden bells all around it. On the mantel, garland was places and was decorated just as the wreath, the only difference was that there were two large lit candles on each side and poinsettias were pinned to the garland.

The fire place itself was lit and roaring with bright red and golden flames. It was beautiful, giving off a glorious warmth to the room that hasn't been there in year. _'It hasn't felt like this since my parents…' _I though fleetingly before my eyes flickered over to Lizzy, who happened to be gawking at the gigantic Christmas tree standing next to the window.

The tree itself was about seven feet tall and wasn't all that fancy. What made it so pretty were the big glass red, gold and green ornaments hanging on it. There were also small red bows tied here and there through out the whole tree, but what really made the tree was the big star on top lit by a small candle, the shiny tinsel hanging about the green branches and the many nicely wrapped gifts underneath the tree.

I didn't realize it until then but I had, and I would never admit it if you asked, missed the warm and happy feeling that Christmas brought to people. The sight of my future wife gazing in awe at the sparkling tree had my lips pulling up at the corners. Weather I could help it or not I was smiling and happy that Lizzy had forced this Christmas celebration upon me and the house hold today.

Lizzy turned around and walked by my side, after a moment I took her hand in mine and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Ciel." She said in a grateful tone. "And what may I ask my dear are you thanking me for?" I asked in amused confusion. She just giggled at my response. "Silly, I am thanking you for doing all of this for me. I know you don't like celebrating Christmas like you used to but I did miss this." She replied as she turned her head back to the tree.

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I couldn't keep my intended happy haha" I said in a surprisingly gleeful laugh kind of voice. This must have made her happy because she turned to give me a hug. I was tense at first but eventually relaxed into the hug and returned it.

After a few moments of embracing one another, I pulled away and took Lizzy's hand to lead her to the dining room where we eat a spectacular Christmas dinner prepared by Sebastian and Lizzy.

Sebastian Pov.

Christmas dinner proved to be as eventful as ever. Between Mey-rin breaking yet another set of dished and my master actually conversating politely with everyone in the room, I would say dinner turned out to be quite nice compared to others.

At this moment we are all retiring to the living room, at the request of Lady Elizabeth and Ciel. Everyone looked to be enjoying the now decorated room, Ciel and Elizabeth were seated on the couch, the servants were all seated around the coffee table playing a game of rummy and Paula and Tanaka were both seated on the stools next to the fire place.

I made my way into the room and took my seat on the floor next to Pluto who was lying in front of the fire. "Alright, everyone I think it's time for Christmas carols. Don't you think so Ciel." the mistress asked the young master, who's response consisted of rising his eye brows and muttering a amused, "Sure, whatever you say Lizzy." To which Lizzy responded with a happy laugh.

"Oh yes, Ciel I was hoping you would play for us this evening! I even went to the trouble of bringing it to you. Paula, go get it would you?" Lizzy said to everyone's confusion. Paula just nodded and left the room to fetch whatever it was Lizzy had brought with her.

"Um no Lizzy, I haven't played in years and I would rather not. You know I was never good enough to play for an audience. How about you asked Sebastian too play the violin instead." Ciel replied to something that only Lizzy seemed to know about.

'_Hmm, what is this? It seem as though the young master has been with holding information from me.' _I thought interestedly as I watched Paula return with what looked to be a guitar case.

She set the guitar case on Ciels lap and he just stared at it, I could see that what ever was going through his head must have been a struggle because he looked conflicted to weather or not he should play the instrument. A minute of awkward silent's and everyone waiting to see what he'd do later, Ciel sighed and opened the case. He took out the freshly polished guitar and set the case aside.

He handled the instrument carefully, almost like he was afraid he'd drop it, and placed it under his arm. He strummed a few cords and turned the pegs to get just the right sound. Once he finished he turned to Lady Elizabeth and asked exasperatedly, "What song would you like to hear my lady?" Lizzy gave him the biggest smile and replied, "I was hoping you could play Have yourself a merry little Christmas while I sing along. Would you like that everyone?"

Everyone cheered and clapped, myself included. I am quite interested in seeing my young master play the guitar, he has never once mentioned that he could play and this should prove to be amusing considering how terrible he was at the violin before I started teaching him.

Ciel got his hands in position and after a moment of hesitation, he started to play. One finger after the other he played a merry little tune that sounded like the song. After a few second Elizabeth started to sing.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Let your heart be light.

From now on our troubles will be out of sight."

Elizabeth sang in the sweetest and calming voice as my master kept right on playing, he never once missed a beat. He played with such heart and I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas

Make the Yuletide gay

From now on our troubles will be miles away."

Most of us were quite shocked for the next part, seeing as the servants nor I have ever heard the young lord sing before. And yet here we are hearing him lay the guitar and sing along quietly with Elizabeth as she sang the next chorus,

"Here we are as in olden days

Happy golden days of yore

Faithful friends who are dear to us

They gather near to us once more."

Ciel looked up at that moment and noticed everyone staring at him in awe and like that Lizzy was back to singing by herself and master playing the guitar. To be frank I must say I didn't know that my master could sing at all. Based on his previous acting skills in hamlet I assumed since he could barely acted I thought for sure he couldn't sing. _'How wrong I was, humans prove to surprise me no matter how many centuries pass.' _I thought amused as the finished the song.

"Through the years we all will be together and

If the fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bow

And have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Have yourself a merry little Christmas now."

Lizzy finished with grace and the last note of the guitar. Everyone erupted into happy cheers for the young couple. The young master looked quite embarrassed at the attention while Elizabeth just grinned and thanked everyone.

_Elizabeth Pov._

Aftera few more songs with everyone else singing along, aside from Ciel who seemed to still be embarrassed by his earlier signing, we all quieted down and I though it was about time for us all to listen to the Christmas story.

While everyone was chatting away and enjoying each others company, I poked Ciel in the shoulder to get his attention. He tore his attention away from Sebastian who seemed to be having a funny conversation with Paula by the sound of Sebastian's laughter.

"Ciel I think it's about time we read the Christmas story, wouldn't you say? It's about ten o'clock, we don't want to keep everyone up too late. " I explained while cuddling up closer to his side.

When our carols ended I made the mistake of rubbing my arms as if I was cold in front of my dear husband to be, who took this as a sign that I needed to rests. So he made me go change into more comfortable clothes. More comfortable clothes being my night gown and robe and I am now cuddled up next to him with a red through blanket around me to keep me warm. As much as I love the attention Ciel can go a bit overboard on the smallest things.

"Very well lady, I'll send Sebastian to fetch your bible. Will you be reading the story this evening?" he asked with a hidden amusement in his eyes that I didn't understand. "Um well I was hoping you would read it Ciel, but if you don't want to then I can do it." I replied, Ciel suddenly was showing a devious smile and shook his head. "No, Lizzy I have a better idea." He said with mischief in his tone.

"Sebastian, If you would be so kind as to go fetch Elizabeth's bible from her room for her." Ciel asked happily. Sebastian gave Ciel a blank stare before nodding and leaving to get my bible.

When he returned, he walked up to me and offered me my bible, which I was about to take before Ciel pushed it back to him and shook his head. "I was hoping you would do us the honor of reading for us tonight. I'm sure Lizzy would love that, wouldn't you Lizzy." Ciel asked with a encouraging look in his eye that said, "Please play along," so I nodded with excitement.

Sebastian sighed before turning and walking back to his seat next to Paula. All eye were on Sebastian as he mumbled something I couldn't quite hear, but I think he said something about the irony being to great or something about remembering this when he makes his masters tea. Who knows, I'm probably hearing things.

Sebastian took out his glasses, slipped them on and then opened my bible to the correct chapter. He clearer his throat and made a what I can only describe as a grimace or look of discomfort before he started to read.

"And it came to pass in those days, that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. (And this taxing was first made when Cyrenius was governor of Syria.) And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city.

And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife, being great with child.

And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn."

As I was listening to Sebastian read the word of God, I couldn't help but over hear Ciel snickering quietly beside me. _'What is his problem? I mean really have some respect Ciel, this is gods word we are listening to.' _I though annoyingly to myself as I jabbed my elbow into my fiancés side. This caused him to stop his laughter but he was still sporting a mocking grin on his face. I ignored him and just turned back to listening to the story.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid.

And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger.

And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, good will toward men.

Luke chapter two, verses one through fourteen. Praise be the word of the lord, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated after him while making the sign of the cross, myself included. And like that Sebastian closed the word of God, stood and walked over to me to retune my bible. I received it thankfully and said, "Thank you for reading tonight Sebastian. I really appreciate it, I would have read myself but being sick it taking a lot out of me, I am feeling quite tired. Actually Ciel love would you help me up to my room once we are done here?" I asked Ciel, who was folding my blanket from early turned and nodded.

"It is my pleasure lady Elizabeth, I think everyone enjoyed this evening all thanks to you. I am sorry you are not feeling well. I hope the rest you get tonight will help you recover." Sebastian said with a bow before turning around and speaking to everyone. "Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this evening but I am afraid it is time to retire. I am sure everyone will want to get up early tomorrow anyways. So goodnight and sleep well."

Everyone said there goodnights to Ciel and I before leaving for there own rooms to retire for the night, leaving only a few of us left. Paula was waiting on me while Sebastian waited on Ciel.

I was just putting on my slippers when I saw out of the corner of my eye, Ciel whispering something to Sebastian. When I stood up, Sebastian suddenly took Paula's arm. "Ms. Paula how about I escort you to your room this evening, let's let the young master tend to his fiancé this evening shall we." He said to her, all the while dragging her out of the room and most likely to her room.

I stared at the empty space where they once were in confusion. "What was all of that about?" I asked turning to Ciel. "Nothing to be concerned about. Now come on, let's get you upstairs to bed." He spoke softly and took my hand in his.

We left the living room and Ciel and I made our way, hand in hand I might add, up the stairs. When we reached the top and walked down the dimly lit hall, our only source of light being the lit candles on the walls. We were just coming up to his room when he stopped us. "Ciel this isn't my." I started to say confusion, before Ciel smiled and pressed a finger to his lips in hopes of silent sing me. I must say it worked; I just stood there and waited to see what he was doing.

He reached his hand behind him, opened the door and quietly pulled me inside before shutting and locking his door.

Ciel turned back from the door and walked back to me. "Ciel, what's going on?" I asked a little amused at Ciels weird behavior. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me forward a bit closer. "Ciel." I whispered softly, feeling his hands rub my shoulders then letting them slip down to my waist.

To say that the next thing that happened shocked me was an understatement. Ciel lifted one had from y waits and tilted my chin a bit before leaning in. In a matter of seconds, Ciels soft, silly lips were pressed against mine in a firm yet gentle kiss.

_Ciel Pov._

This was our first kiss. As our lips finally met I felt something melt inside me. All of the forever lingering hurt inside me was extinguished in that one kiss. All my longings of revenge, all my dreams that were to never come true and sweet anguish, it was all gone.

All the secrets that slept deep within me came awake; the secret life I truly wanted with Lizzy was burning into the back of my eyelids as I parted Lizzy's lips with my own.  
>Everything was transformed and enchanted from just the connection of our lips. And in that moment, everything I wanted made sense. I wanted her. I wanted the life I would have with her if I hadn't made the deal. I wanted Elizabeth now and forever but that might not happen like I secretly want it to.<p>

_Lizzy Pov._

I felt like I was going to die. He was suck a good kisser, within seconds we were in a French kiss, my lips parting and Ciels tongue exploring the inside of my mouth, I had no other choice but to comply. I slowly wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned deeper into the kiss, letting my own tongue start to probe his sweet caverns.

Ciel started to walk backwards until my knees hit the bed, causing me and him to fall onto the bed, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Ciels hands started to trace the out line of my body and I swear I could feel a fire begin in my belly as his hand slowly moved up and cupped on of my breasts.

I eagerly slipped my hands into Ciels dark silly hair, lightly tugged on it while deepening our kiss and leaning into his hand that was now massaging my breast gently. This seemed to excite him seeing as he gasped into our kiss, moved his hand away from me only to press his whole body onto me. Only moments later I started to feel Ciel slowly rock his hips against mine, god strike me dead if i'm wrong but I swear I can feel Ciel's lower area start to harden with every contact out hips made.

It felt amazing to have our bodies pressed for closely together. In that moment Ciel broke our kiss, much to my dislike but then he moved his lips to my neck. He then proceeded to kiss, nip and suck the sensitive skin of my neck, it wasn't until I accidentally let out a low moan from the friction our hips were creating that he stopped and pulled away from me.

I was about to ask what was wrong when his lips found mine again in a gentle and sweet kiss. After a few more moments of his wonderful lips being pressed against mine, he unfortunately broke out kiss and looked down at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Ciel moved off of me and laid beside me on his large bed. There were a few seconds of silent's before he broke it. "Did you have a good time tonight Lizzy?" He asked me in a happy whisper. I could only turn my head towards him and smile brightly, still too out of breath to talk. "Good, I had fun too." He said while he sat up and took off his boots and socks.

Ciel stood up and walked into his connected bathroom for a few minuets. In the time he was gone my sleepiness was starting to kick in, so I tuned back the cover of his bed and slipped underneath the comforter. No way was I going back to my room after what just happened. I was staying here with him weather he liked it or not, so what that it wasn't lady like. Screw it, we'll be married here soon anyways.

Soon after that Ciel returned to bed wearing his pajamas, then he surprisingly slipped in next to me without saying a word about me still being there. Pushing my luck I decided to snuggle up to him and wrap my arm around his waits, similar to how he did it this after noon. Let's just say I was quite pleased when he pulled me closer against him and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as well.

And it was like that we both fell asleep, drifting into dreams of sugar plum fairies and a kiss that would be forever burned into both of there mines. _'Yes tomorrow I feel will be the best Christmas ever.'_ was my last thought before finally slipping out of consciousness.

**A/N: **Okay, so how did you like it? Did I make up for the long absents with the wonderful fluff and smut in this chapter? Please let me know what you think in a review guys! Really that do help me to update faster when I get encouraging reviews haha. Anyhow, until next time lovelies :D

I'd like to thank the following reviewers for the encouragement and lovely reviews!

sequoiacole

dance in storm

Sketchypheebs

WintersWhiteMaiden

sasusakuxnaruhina

TherSia

Manga-Fraek

IrisxMagic

Precious Thing

Da3n3rysTargary3nStark

The Aspiring Gecko

And also the guests with out names!


	5. This marked the day everything began

_Sebastian Pov._

After dropping Paula off to her room, I made my way back to my living quarters. It seems rather odd to have my own room but the young master insisted that I have one to give me some normalcy around the mansion.

I entered my room, walked over to my bedside and lit the oil lap that is placed on my nightstand. The light illuminated the room, allowing me to see. I took a seat on my bed and proceeded to remove my shoes and socks. I don't really need sleep, although I can sleep, I don't really need it to live. I'd rather use my time usefully anyways, but tonight seems like one of those night were sleeping actually sounds enticing.

I then started to strip out of my uniform, first my over coat, then my shirt and lastly my pants. This left me in only my blue and white stripped boxers, which to were removed after a moment.

With my body now fully exposed to the cold air, I made my way into the connected bathroom of my bedroom, my dirty clothed and pajamas both in hand. I disposed of my dirty clothes in the laundry basket and then walked over to my bare claw bathtub.

I turned on the water and dew myself a hot bath for which, after filling it half way with steaming hot water, I sunk my body into and allowed the heat of the water help me relax. Believe it or not demons do get tired, though not quite as easily as humans do, but after a good amount of time our body's do require rest. Such things as a hot bath, I have found, work tremendously well for helping requvenate and relax my body.

'_Tomorrow should be interesting, I wonder how far the young masters hormones and emotions' will drive him tonight. Will he take his bride to be before being married to her? Will he truly take her virtue and defile her innocents? ' _I pondered this as I took some soap and began to slowly scrub my body from head to tow.

'_Humans, so weak when it comes to there emotions, they barely notice that half of the decisions they make are based on there emotions and not rational thinking. That is probably why they all die so easily as well. _

_I mean that's what God did himself, he because human and felt human emotions. Look where that got him, nailed to a cross for and by the people he created. I find it rather amusing, people don't realize that they are can be just as vile, evil and demented as us demons. They took it one step further though, killing there own God. Sinners, all of them, and that's what I feed on. The more they sin the more tainted their souls become and the better their souls taste.' _I thought to myself with a light chuckle, shifting so that I could sink into the water and wash way the soap on me.

After soaking for a bit more, I drained the tub and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked over to the mirror, dried my hair with a spare towel and then combed it back to it's original style.

One I was finished brushing my teeth, I turned to head back to my awaiting bed. I pulled back the thick black comforters and slipped in underneath them. I got comfortable before talking my book, Bel- Ami, out of my nightstand draw. It is a good novel about money, sex, and power, set against the background of the politics of the French colonization of North Africa. I'm only about half way done but I hope to finish it sometime this week.

I read for about thirty minutes before closing my book and setting it next to me. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was just a little after eleven. Sighing to myself, I scooted further under my comforter and slowly let my body relax to help me fall asleep. I slowly felt my conscious slip and after a few moments I was out. Asleep and oblivious to anything around me.

_Ciel Pov. _

I was having such a pleasant dream, for once in a long time I was dreaming of something rather peaceful. I was dreaming of a time here my family was still alive and we were all celebrating in the grand hall while my father was dancing with my mother. Lizzy and I were sitting on the floor playing with some trains the were circling the gigantic Christmas tree. Sad to say my dream was suddenly interrupted by my soon to be wife.

"CIEL! Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas, Ciel you have to get up!" Lizzy screamed in my ear while shaking me roughly. I just groaned and rolled over, staring at Lizzy through sleepy eyes. Sighing, I sat up and scratched my head. I was just about to stretch and yawn before Lizzy giggled, grabbed my arm and drug me out of bed and to the door.

"Mm Lizzy slow down. We can't just go down yet. We aren't even in our clothing, I still have my pajamas on. " I said to her as she continued to giggle and race us down the stairs, completely ignoring my protests.

"Oh Ciel forget about silly things like pajamas! It's Christmas, no one is going to be concerned about what you are dressed in. Now hurry up!" Lizzy said to me as we entered the living room.

Everyone was already gathered in the living room, also dressed in there pajamas, much to my relief. Lizzy and I took our seats on the couch and looked at Sebastian who was standing in front of the tree. He was holding a box wrapped in bright gold paper.

"Good morning everyone," He said before nodding his head to Lizzy and I, "Merry Christmas, I trust you all slept well." Everyone said merry Christmas back and the servants started to cheer. "Oh please Sebastian and we open the presents now? Please?" May-rin asked desperately, hands clutched together in a begging notion.

Sebastian just grinned and said, "Yes of course, but respect first. It seems only right that the young master and his lady go first." Mey-rin nodded in agreement and ran around Sebastian to grab a box wrapped in shiny silver paper. She picked it un and ran back in front of Lizzy and I. Smiling brightly, she trusted the present at both of us and went to sit back at her spot on the floor.

Lizzy smiled brightly at her and said thank you. "To whom may I ask is this for Mey-rin? Lizzy of myself?" I asked in confusion, both Lizzy and I were holding the rather large box. "It is for both of you master. Think of it as an early wedding gift of sorts." She said cheerfully.

Lizzy and I looked at one another before opening the box. Lizzy ripped of the wrapping paper and I opened the box. We moved aside the tissue paper and upon seeing what was inside, Lizzy gasped.

Inside was a star shaped picture frame. At each point is a circle frame where a picture is supposed to go, but that's not what really made Lizzy gasp. Behind the fist gift was a second, which she pulled out first for all to see. It was a yellow picture frame, engraved at the bottom of the frame it read, "Baby's first picture."

'How the hell am I supposed to react to that? Honestly, who gets a couple who are not even married yet a gift like that?' I thought to myself annoyingly, I was drawn from my thoughts thought when I heard Lizzy giggle. I started at her a bit shocked that she found this to be funny.

"thank you Mey-rin, it's lovely. I'll be sure we put good use to this. Isn't that right Ciel." It wasn't a questions, it was more like she was telling me how things were going to be. I just nodded solemnly and muttered a thank you.

Once everyone was distracted and all eyes were on tanaka, who was opening his gift from finny, I turned back to my fiancé and glared slightly. "you found that amusing did you?" I asked her. She just chuckled and said, "Ciel you need to lightent up a bit. I actually liked the gift. Sure the second one we probably wont be using right away but it's not like we will never have children, so just go with it. Okay?" asked kindly, with calm eye that willed me to give in and nod once in agreement.

_Lizzy pov._

"If I am to be completely honest to myself, this has got to be by far the most wonderful Christmas I have had in a long time. I have the people I care about with me and I got to see Ciel smile a lot today. The first being when he opened my gift to him. As soon as he saw the new guitar I got him, he couldn't hold back the smile from anyone. I new I made the right choice in getting him a new acoustic guitar. After everyone was done opening their gifts, Ciel promised me he would play for me.

Everyone was happy with what they got. Mey-rin received new glasses from Sebastian, and a new maids outfit from Ciel and I. The two other servants, finny and bard, both chipped in to buy her a ticket to the spa in town. Tanaka got her a new pair of white slippers and Paula got her a necklace choker that looked just adorable.

Sebastian got a new set of shiny sliver wear from Ciel, even if it's a weird gift Sebastian seemed to love it. I got him a new suit to wear other then his usual black attire, he seem to really appreciate the change of color. I made sure the sure was a nice brown to match his eyes. The servants all bought him a kitten, much to the dislike of Ciel considering his allergies. Tanaka and him two different books to read and Paula gave him things he would need for his new kitten. He ended up naming the kitten Lucy. Over all I'd say he liked his gifts.

Tanaka was gifted a beautiful new tea set from me and a years worth of teas from Ciel. Mey-rin, Bard and finny all chipped in to get tanaka new pajamas and a robe to go with it. Sebastian gave him a golden ball point pen with his initials engraved into the side. Paula got him a new book as well, but we couldn't really tell if he liked it all or not. All he said was ho ho ho as if he was Santa clause himself.

I got Paula a really super cute hat to go along with the dark blue dress Ciel bought her! Sebastian got her bran new silver bells so that she could jingle all the more, she really seemed to love them seeing as how she blushed every time Sebastian looked at her after that. Tanaka got her a new laced umbrella for sunny days, finny and bard bought her a set of earrings and bracelets, while Mey-rin got her a lovely pair of green shoes and a green sash for a dress.

Everyone was quite amused by what finny got for Christmas. Ciel and Sebastian went out and bought him a bunch of ply wood and tools and basically said build whatever you want. Bard and Mey-rin bought him the cutest little blue jay bird, finny was so happy that he declared he would build a gigantic caged in home for his new pet. Paula and I got finny a new hat and pair of gloves for work around the garden. And lastly tanaka got finny a new set of colored pencils. Yeah, what he will do with colored pencils is still a mystery but he seemed to like them.

Bard was the easiest to shop for by far if you ask everyone. Paula and I got him a new apron with his named hand embroidered on it. Ciel and Sebastian gifted bard with a whole new kitchen chef set to use, his eyes get all sparkly when he looks at them hehe. Mey-rin and finny both got him some steal toe combat boots that he really loved. And to everyone's amusement and horror, tanaka got bard a set of samurai swords. He spent the next half hour pretending to fight invisible people, that is until he broke a vase and Sebastian threatened to take then away.

As for my dear Ciel, I got him his brand new acoustic guitar and Paula gave him some sheet music that he could learn to play. Sebastian got his young master a new eye patch that had Ciels initials embroidered into the patch in a bold gold. Tanaka and Mey-rin both paid to get Ciel a very expensive bow for his violin and a new violin case. Finny and bard, to be frank, don't know how to shop for Ciel. They ended up getting him a shirt the said "I love my savants" on it and a new cane that was an ugly shad of green.

And finally we come to my gifts. I must sat I was thou rally impressed by my gifts from everyone. Sebastian, got bless the man, got me a beautiful light blue dress that had lots of lace and ruffles on it. He also got me matching shoed and white gloves!

Mey-rin much to my surprise got me a second gift then the one from earlier. she got me a locket, and inside the locket was a picture of me on one side and Ciel on the other. I loved it so much that I have been wearing it all morning. Paula, knowing me so well, got me two new hats. One way pink and the other blue.

Finny and bard, well… lets just say they are lucky I kept them from being killed by not only Ciel but Sebastian as well. They kind of got me a new night gown that, how would you say? Should be saved for my wedding night. I could literally see the annoyance spewing off Sebastian's face and the extreme embarrassment and anger on Ciels face. But if it helps, I would have to say there taste for though kind of clothing is not that bad. it's a rather nice gift is you don't think about the intent for when it would be worn.

Tanaka, the sweet old man, got me a cute pink journal where I can write my deepest thoughts. That's actually where I am writing this now, I rather like being able to talk to myself. It makes things easier because I can be myself and now worry about what others will think.

Anyhow, I will say I am a bit disappointed about one thing. Ciel has not given me any gift at all today. I fear it may be because what we were doing last night. Maybe he thinks I am some immoral girl now. Yeah I know we didn't really do anything but still, out actions were close to leading there. I can't really blame him for not giving me a gift when I behaved in such a way last night. *sigh* Oh well, maybe I can try and make it up to him somehow.

Until next time, I bid you goodbye.

December 25, 1893"

I finished writing the date at the bottom of my journal and then set my book aside on the coffee table in front of me.

Bard and finny were gathering up the scattered wrapping paper and handing them to Sebastian who was burning them in the fire place. Mey-rin and Paula were conversating with one another where playing game of chess, Paula seemed to be winning from the looks of it. Tanaka was no where to be found at the moment, my best guess is he went to try out the new tea Ciel got him. Ciel was just standing in front of the window staring at the freshly fallen snow. _'Actually It still seems to be snowing'_ I though happily to myself.

I stood and walked out of the room, needing to head upstairs to change out of my night gown. It wasn't until I was half way up the stairs that Sebastian called to me from the bottom of the banister. "My lady the young master requests that you and him have lunch together in the den after you have freshened up." I simply gave him a small smile and turned to continue walking to my room.

I picked a pretty lavender dress that Ciel had given me last Christmas to change into. I was so happy to get it last year that I wore id for a week straight, though I'd never tell Ciel that. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and let the dress fall onto my body. The dress is a perfect fit even now. I stared into the mirror for a moment and looked at the dress. I slowly felt tears gather in my eyes, I fought hard to keep them from falling.

'As much as I hate to admit it, Ciel not giving me a gift actually hurt. I know he must think I am immoral but still. To not give your fiancé a gift is like telling them you don't care enough about them to even get something as small as a gift.' I though sadly to myself as the tears finally broke free and streamed down my face.

I quickly dabbed them away with a nearby handkerchief before finishing getting dressed. I decided I wouldn't let Ciel not getting me a gift bother me. At least not until my lunch with him was over.

I made my way into the den a little after twelve. Ciel was already there, sitting at a small table for two next to the window. He was reading a newspaper so he didn't notice I was there until I pulled out my seat to sit.

Startled he dropped the paper and looked up at me fast. "Oh Elizabeth, you startled me. I do say you might try announcing yourself next time." He said playfully. I just nodded once and then picked up my napkin to place on my lap.

Sebastian came in at that moment with the dining cart. "Today for lunch we have cream and chicken soup, sour dough bread toasted and buttered, a Cesar salad and for dessert you will have some hot chocolate and some ginger bread." he explained as he set out meal before us.

We both gave him our thanks before he left the room and probably disappeared back into the kitchen to have lunch himself.

It was quiet during out lunch this time. Occasionally Ciel would try to strike up a conversation but my heart was just not in it today. I would simply agree to whatever he was saying or answer whatever he asked before stuffing my mouth with salad.

By the end of our lunch the quiet must have gotten to Ciel because he wiped his mouth and through his napkin on his plate in a rather "notice me" manner. I looked up after he did this to see, much to my surprise, His face wasn't mad or annoyed, but rather he looked concerned and worried.

"Lizzy, you haven't said hardly a word all lunch. I even went as far as to talking about your dresses to get you to talk. So tell me, what is wrong?" He asked rather gently for someone who usually speaks in such a cold manner.

I didn't really want to explain that I wasn't in the mood to talk with him. I didn't want to tell him I was hurt about not receiving a gift from him. So I just gave him a forced smile, hoping he wouldn't notice, and said to him, "What would make you think something is wrong Mr. Phantomhive?" I asked in a sugar coated voice that I think gave me away.

He just gawked at me before shaking his head in disbelieve it looked like. "Well for one, you _never_ refer to me as Mr. Phantomhive. Also aside from you not talking to me, you have been avoiding eye contact at all costs. Your damn salad can be that interesting Lizzy." He said in a rather irritated voice before standing up.

He moved around the table to stand in front of me before kneeling on his knees and taking my hands into his. His face became much softer as he held my hands tightly in his. "Elizabeth my love, I was trying to have a nice lunch with you before I gave you your gift but you are making this very difficult to have a good time. Please tell me what's wrong?" He asked in the most kindest voice I'd ever heard leave his mouth.

After hearing that I felt nothing but guilt. Guilt for many reasons, one being for how I was treating him during lunch, two because he actually did get me a gift and three because he is being so sweet at the moment.

Before I could stop them, tears poured down my face and I was leaning down to wrap my arms around Ciel in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Ciel. I'm so sorry for behaving this way. I was just a little hurt. I thought you didn't get me a gift because of how immoral I was acting last night. I though you didn't care enough to even get me anything after my behavior." I whispered in his ear, and with every word I said Ciel held me closer and rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

Ciel let me calm down before pulling away. He wiped the last of my tears away with the pad of his thumb and then cupped my face in his large yet smooth hand.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about our lunch earlier. I just wanted to give you your gift alone without everyone watching. And you are not immoral, we didn't do anything wrong last night. It's not like we were trying to consummate our marriage. We were just showing our emotions for one another a little differently the we are both used too. I would never let it go that for before our wedding, okay? So you are not immoral and I do care, if I didn't I wouldn't have wanted to give you your gift alone." He said while pulling us both up to a stand.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I guess I over reacted a bit. And I guess you are right, maybe I was just not used to you kissing me considering that was our fist time. I'll try not to over think things next time. So um, why did you want to give me my gift alone?" I asked rather shyly while looking at my feet.

"Well now is a better time then ever I guess." He said and then suddenly he was kneeling on one knee in front of me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I understood what was happening, but at that moment all I could to was stare at Ciel as he pulled out a black velvet box from his coat pocket.

" Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you stay by my side for life as Lady Phantomhive?" He asked politely but hidden in his eyes I saw worry and nervousness, but there was also excitement and happiness to balance it out. He opened the black little box to expose a beautiful white gold band with a nice sized diamond in the center. It was a princess cut and by far a breath taking ring indeed.

I looked up at Ciel and stared at the man in front of me. Yes, he was a man now. He is no longer that little boy I always saw as a cute play thing that I had a crush on. This was the man who would be my husband. He would take care of me and our future family, love and protect us. I could see all of this by just looking at him. And that helped me answer the question, Yes I love him and always will.

"Yes, I will become your wife Ciel! I _will_ stay by your side for life as Lady Phantomhive. I promise to be the perfect wife fit to be by your side." I said in the happier an voice I could muster before I through myself down onto Ciel and kissed him with everything I had. I poured all my emotions into that kiss, I wanted Ciel to feel through that kiss how I was feeling.

I think he got the point thought because we somehow ended up with him on top of me and my arms pinned to the floor. Ciel pulled away from the kiss and was panting a bit but other then that he just stared at me in what I am guessing to be wonder.

This is when it all began you know. I didn't know it a t the time but this marked to beginning of my live together with Ciel. This marked the beginning of all the love, happiness, bitterness, anger and hatred that was to come. How was I supposed to know that though, all I knew was that in that moment I was happy and now one hundred percent committed to the marriage to come, not matter that life was to throw at us. The irony to this would haunt me for years to come.

**A/N**: Hey everyone! See, I am doing better with updating haha. So how did you like this chapter? Let me know in a review! I would have posted this yesterday but seeing as how this chapter is taking place on Christmas day I thought it would be better to post it on Christmas. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas everyone and may God bless you and your families this coming new year!


	6. Making plans

_**A/N**__: _I am so excited right now! They finally announced that there will be a season three of Kuroshitsuji! So I thought I'd update as a celebration! Also I have a valid reason I am late updating this time. My computer was a complete mess and had to be sent in to be fixed and when I got it back it was worse then before so I had to send it again to a different company to fix it. It is finally up and running again! They wiped everything on my heard drive and so I lost all my work and had to restart but at least I my computer is working again. Oh I got a new beta reader! So everyone, I'd like to give a BIG THANKS to Sequoiacole for editing this chapter! She did a fabulous job so show the love to her as well!

Remember I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Pride and Prejudice. I hope you all enjoy this chapter after the excruciatingly long wait!

_January 8, 1893_

_It's been about two weeks since Ciel proposed to me. So much has changed in these last few weeks, and it's making me feel quite disoriented. For starters, after sending word to my parents about the proposal they were ecstatic and we decided that it was a good time for Paula and I to officially move into the Phantomhive manor._

_After discussing my new living quarters with Ciel, my father sent some servants, along with my dear brother Edward, to move all of my things into the manor. With the help of Sebastian, Edward, and all the servants everything was unpacked and put away in about two days._

_Much to Ciels utter discomfort, Edward decided to stay with us for a while to help me adjust to living in the manor. I tried to tell him that I was already comfortable living here but he would hear none of it. I personally think that he wanted to stay simply because he enjoys tormenting Ciel. _

_Edward and Ciel have never really gotten along, even when we were all little, they always bickered and turned everything into a competition. I'll have to talk with Edward about leaving soon because this mornings events were far too much for even me to handle. I thought Ciel was going to run him through with his butter knife._

_At breakfast, my idiot of a brother thought it would be funny to bring up details about our upcoming honeymoon. He made some crude comments to Ciel about not being good enough in bed and he hoped that he could at least please his dear little sister in that aspect of our marriage. I was red as a tomato and Ciel was fuming. The final straw was when he deemed it appropriate to hint at that fact that Ciel was lacking in size in places other than his stature._

_I thought for sure that Ciel was going to attack him, but Sebastian stopped him before he could do anything. Edward thought the whole thing to be funny. Needless to say, I think it's time to send my brother home._

_Well anyways, here is some good news diary: yesterday, Ciel and I decided on our wedding date! I wanted a spring wedding so we decided April would be appropriate. We also made sure that it would land on a weekend so that it would be easier for people who work to make an appearance. In the end we picked the fifth of April, but unfortunately that means I only have about three months to plan this wedding. Thankfully, and much to my relief, my mother and Paula said they would help me if I become overwhelmed._

_I asked Ciel earlier today if we could have our wedding here on the Phantomhive property instead of trying to find a church. I want the wedding to be outside so I can decorate with lots of flowers! He agreed to have it here as long as I made sure to have a back up plan if it decided to rain that day. I happily told him I would handle everything and that caused him to smile which really brightened my day._

_Recently I have noticed that Sebastian has taken an interest in Paula! I don't think she has noticed though. I have caught Sebastian staring at Paula when she is not looking and when they talk, she and Sebastian seem to go on and on for hours without realizing how much time has passed. I tried telling Ciel about it but he just waved it off and said "Trust me. He is not interested in her." Ciel can say that all he wants but I know what I am looking at, and it sure looks to me like the blossoming of love. I will make sure to update on them soon, but until then I must go. Edward and I are to have a fencing match soon, and I need to go practice for a while before we do._

_Much love to myself,_

_Elizabeth (soon to be Phantomhive)_

I finished writing my latest entry and signed it off with my name before moving to put my journal away. I never knew that having a journal could be so helpful in relieving stress. It's a nice way to vent without actually having to talk to anyone.

I walked over to my wardrobe and took out my fencing outfit. I just recently got a new one in the loveliest color of green with my name embroidered on the back. _'Now I have a chance to wear it!' _I thought to myself, stripping out of my light pink sun dress. I picked up the green pants and slipped a leg through each side and pulled on the matching top. I grabbed the mask off the hat rack and made my way out of my room.

I passed by Ciels office on my way to the stairs when I over heard him speaking in hushed tones to someone. It piqued my curiosity, so padded softly over to the door and leaned my head in close to hear better.

"I don't care if I was bleeding and hurt. I almost had him! I could have ended him then and there but you stopped me from finishing him off Sebastian! I should be concentrating on work and my future wife, not Alois Trancy. Deal with it Sebastian. That is an order do you understand?" Ciel asked his loyal butler who replied with a curt, "Yes my lord." as always.

I decided it best to leave rather than be caught eavesdropping, so I quickly made my way down the stairs, thinking about what Ciel had said. 'Alois Trancy...isn't he the one that hosted the costume party? Why would he hurt Ciel? And why does Ciel want to get back at him so badly? What could he have done?'. My mind worked to think of any reason as to why Ciel would want to 'finish off' this Alois person, but I couldn't think of any.

I walked outside to find Edward and Paula, in their gear and sparring, already a few points into their match. Deciding that it would probably be best to not ponder on things before hearing the story, I let myself focus on the game in front of me rather than the dilemma in the back of my mind.

It was cold outside, the snow had just begun to melt. I spied a blanket that Paula must have left for me to cover up with and bundled myself in the warmth. I watched the two go at it for a while until Edward finally scored the last point by lunging and hitting Paula square in the center of her chest with the tip of his foil. I clapped my hands in response to a well played match; Paula was an excellent fencer, but in comparison to Edward she was no where near his level.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. "Hello my dear little sister. Come to lose against your brother have you? Oh don't worry I promise to go easy on you." He said in a mocking manner. My eyes rolled at his antics, and I stood up from where I had taken a seat on the ground.

"You wish, dear Edward, that you were that good. I can't remember the last time that you actually beat me in a match. It is I who should be going easy on you brother." I spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, attempting to annoy him.

He simply laughed at my comment and slipped his mask back on before getting into position. I followed suit, and held out my hand for Paula to place my best foil into.

"On guard big brother and good luck." I said with a wink that was hidden by the mask. At the drop of a hat, the mood turned from jovial to sinister as we dueled. When it came to fencing, there were no games between Edward and I.

_Ciel Pov._

After reprimanding Sebastian for interrupting the duel between Alois and myself when I had been so close to making the kill, I dismissed him to his regular duties. Stress was building up inside of me and all I wanted was some peace and quiet, but of course I couldn't even have that. The sounds of clanging and people grunting drifted up to me from outside. I stood up from my office chair and paced to the window, intent on telling who ever was making the racket to be kindly shut it before I ended it myself, but what I found only made a smug grin dash across my face. Edward and Lizzy were locked in combat, and she was winning.

'Good, I hope you knock him to the ground Lizzy. Payback for his idiotic behavior this morning. ' I thought evilly.

Ever since Lizzy moved in, I have found myself living a very different life style than the one that I had grown accustomed to. It scares me that she has such an effect on me and my life at home, and yet I am completely drawn to the fact that she entices such a change. When I'm with Lizzy it's almost as if everything I keep held in and am stressing over just dissipates, and I'm calm. Happy even. When she is gone I revert back to being the cold hearted boy who wants revenge, the boy who is the Queen's watch dog for life.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when I head a knock on my door. "Come in." I sighed, turning around to face whoever was interrupting my thoughts. Sebastian was standing in the doorway with the doctor who came to help Lizzy.

"The kind doctor has come back to check up on Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian informed me, moving aside for the doctor to enter the room.

"Ah, Hello again doctor. I'm glad to see you're doing well after the horrid storm on Christmas." I said, shaking the mans hand firmly before moving to sit back at my desk.

"So you want to check up on my fiancé then?" I asked him and watched as he sat down on the chair beside me.

"Yes lord Phantomhive, It seems she wasn't the only one to get that illness over the holidays. I have about seven other people who shared the same symptoms as Lady Elizabeth. I just wanted to make sure she is doing well and see that her condition isn't contagious." The doctor explained to me, I simply nodded and looked over at Sebastian, silently signaling him to go and fetch Lizzy.

Sebastian slipped out of the room and left the doctor and I alone. It was quiet for a while until the doctor broke the silence. "So my lord, you and the young Lady have made your engagement official. Congratulations is in order then, I'm very happy for the both of you and wish you a long happy marriage." He said kindly, his slightly wrinkled face creasing as he gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, thank you very much. We are very excited about it, and have already chosen the date. Elizabeth decided on a spring wedding here at the estate. It should be an interesting occasion if Elizabeth has her way about it. If I know her as well as I think I do then our wedding will consist of anything and everything pink and sparkly." I huffed in distaste at the thought of being married in a pink covered estate. The doctor chuckled lightly at the apprehension in the young Earl's eyes.

"Ah yes, my wife was the same with our wedding but her color was green. She even wanted to wear a green wedding gown, and I had to convince her that people would think her indecent if she was not in white." He said with a light laugh, recalling the event I suppose. I nodded at his input as Sebastian and Lizzy entered the room.

"Oh Doctor Miller, how nice of you to come and check up on me. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were coming today or I'd have dressed more appropriate." Lizzy said walking into the room; she was nervously tugging at her clothes in embarrassment.

"It is quite alright my Lady; you don't need to be all dressed up for me to give you a check up." Dr. Miller stood and walked over to Lizzy who had placed herself across from him.

"So how have you been feeling? And when did you get that pesky fever to drop?" He said as he took out a stethoscope from his black bag.

"Oh well um I'm not sure when it dropped. Sebastian, when would you say my fever went away?" Lizzy stared expectantly at Sebastian.

He thought for a moment before speaking. "I think your fever completely dropped about three days after Christmas. The bed rest was what really helped I'd say."

Dr. Miller nodded and leaned forward, placing his stethoscope on Lizzy's back, he asked her to take deep breaths to which she complied. He checked her breathing, tonsils, ears and reflexes which all seemed to be in good order, much to my relief.

"Now, you feel completely normal right? No dizziness or anything like that?" Dr. Miller asked Lizzy. She shook her head and smiled.

"I feel completely fine, I really do Dr. Miller. Thank you though for coming to check on me. That was very kind of you." She said to him sweetly before standing up. "Now if you don't mind doctor, I would like to go and freshen up before I have lunch. Have a nice day and safe travels. Goodbye, Dr. Miller." Lizzy said with a slight bow of her head before leaving my office and making her way to her room.

I turned back to the doctor after Lizzy had left and thanked him for coming. "Sebastian, please show the doctor out and when you are done see to it that you bring up mine and Elizabeth's lunch to my office." I ordered before turning back to my office window.

"Yes my lord." He said before he escorted the doctor out, leaving me to my own thoughts. _'Today Lizzy and I must discuss wedding preparations during lunch, then I have to finish those papers for the contract to expand the Funtom Toy Company to Russia. Just that is enough to take up the better part of my day. After that Sebastian and I have my violin lesson. Hopefully I'll have enough time after that to play the guitar before dinner is done.'_

At that point Lizzy walked back into the office, she was no longer wearing her bright green fencing outfit but a pretty white dress that had long lace sleeves and a lace skirt to match. The finishing touch was the pink sash around her waist. She looked wonderful, and I told her so.

"Thank you. I was quite embarrassed about how I looked earlier in front of Dr. Miller." She said, taking a seat at the table I had set up for our lunches.

"Well don't fret about it now. You looked fine, besides I'm sure he has seen ladies looking horrid while ill, so I'm sure it's no bother to him." I told her, taking my seat across from her.

"So my dear, how has your day been?" I asked her, leaning back in my chair and resting my chin on my hand.

"To be quite honest I could have had a better morning, considering you and Edward were going at it like children." She said, a bit of annoyance leaking through her voice.

"Well to put it plainly he shouldn't have been sticking his nose into other people's personal affairs. He is quite lucky Sebastian stopped me because I would have stabbed him in the side if he hadn't. Your brother should learn his place. Especial when it comes to inquiries about our romantic lives. How long is he staying again? I really don't see why he needs to be here. You were practically living here before you actually moved in so it's not like he is here to make sure you're comfortable." I was beginning to ramble, and she laughed at my unbridled annoyance.

"Haha oh Ciel, you're funny when you get indignant." She said trying to stifle a laugh behind her hand.

"I am not indignant, I am annoyed with your brother. That is all." I huffed and looked away from her towards window next to us, not really seeing anything

"Mhm sure you aren't. But fine, if it'll make you feel better then I will talk with him about going back home on Friday." She said, taking my hand and frowning at what she had found.

I was confused for a moment, but remembered that I had grabbed Alois's sword with that hand.

"How did you get this?" She asked me, her voice completely serious. The sudden shift in her moods made me uneasy.

'I can't tell her how I really got this. She can't be involved with that crazy bastard.' I though to myself.

"I accidentally cut myself with a letter opener yesterday." I lied and pulled my hand back, pretending to examine it, hoping that she would accept my answer.

_Lizzy Pov._

He is lying to me. Not only is he lying to me but he seems completely at ease in doing so. Why would he want to lie to me though? I already over heard that Alois somehow hurt him but why wouldn't he want me to know that? He knows I am prepared to be the wife of the Queen's watch dog and yet he is still treating me like a little girl that can't handle anything.

"Don't lie to me Ciel. I've known you long enough to tell when you are lying. If we are to be married we need to get one thing straight. We can't lie to each other. For starters, it's just wrong, but if we start lying to each other now we won't make it past the first year. So tell me, how did you get that cut? Tell the truth." I said with a bite in my tone. I will not be having Ciel treat me as if I am too fragile to handle his life.

I looked him dead in the face, meeting his shocked expression with my own unyielding one. He stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed and looked back at his hand with a frown.

_Ciel Pov._

_'How did she know I was lying? Am I really getting that easy to read?! I can't just tell her. That would make her a target to Alois and that would be bad. I'll have to lie better.' _I thought a little panicked to myself. I looked up at Lizzy and the look in her eye made me stop and think for a moment. She looked sad and determined at the same time, but what made me pause was the look of yearning in her eyes. She looked so desperate for something.

_'I can't lie to her. Not when she is looking at me like this, but I can't just tell her everything. Even if I know I should be completely honest, it can never truly happen. That would mean telling her about the contract with Sebastian and I just can't bring myself to do that. I'm so sorry Lizzy. But I can't promise you no more lies, it will always be a part of who I am even if I don't want it to be. I know, I'll tell her what she needs to know but not to the point that she will be put in harms way.__'_ I thought with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, you want the truth. I'll tell you the truth Lizzy, but I can't tell you everything, alright? You already know that becoming my wife means you will instantly be put in danger, but what is happening now has nothing to do with the Queen and my work. You remember Alois Trancy don't you?," I asked her, she nodded and I continued, " Well, he and I have not been on good terms as of late. So yesterday I was invited to lunch with him and during my visit there things got out of hand. We ended up challenging each other to a duel." I checked her expression, making sure that she would be able to handle what I was saying before I continued.

"He and I went at it for a while but he caught me of guard for a moment and to keep myself from getting stabbed I had to grab the sword with my hand. At that point Sebastian came and stopped the fight, much to my annoyance, and I was unable to finish Alois off.

We just left and came home instead." I told Lizzy, who was now looking down at her hands avoiding my eyes. She was silent for a few moments before she looked up with a determined look in her eyes and a fire that I had only seen when she had an opponent to defeat.

"There is more to this story you don't want me to know isn't there Ciel?" She asked but it sounded more like an accusation.

I sighed and answered. "Yes there is Lizzy but to tell you more would mean putting you in danger and I refuse to let that happen. You will be in enough danger as my wife, I don't need you in anymore than necessary. Just trust me when I say I will tell you what you need to know, alright?" I explained to her as best I could.

" I understand Ciel, I just wish you could be completely honest with me is all." I could hear a twinge of sadness in her voice. Just as I was about to try and sooth her, Sebastian came in with lunch.

He pulled the cart up to us and set the plates down. " Today you will be having Broccoli and cheddar soup with a side of freshly baked bread and a glass of cranberry juice." He explained as we looked at the hot steaming bowl of soup in front of us. After giving Sebastian her thanks, Lizzy began to eat and I decided it best to simply follow suit.

_Lizzy Pov._

After we finished eating lunch in comfortable silence, I decided it was time to start discussing the wedding plans. Ciel was just ringing Sebastian to come get our dishes when I slipped out of my chair and padded over to his desk to grab a pen and paper.

I sat back down in my chair with my materials in hand. Ciel raised an eyebrow, wondering what I was up to so I gave him an answer.

"Ciel I hope you haven't forgotten that you promised to help me this afternoon with the wedding plans." I said to the dark hair boy as he took his seat across from me, looking sheepish from underneath his long eye lashes. 'He forgot! You have got to be joking, I've been talking about this since the day before yesterday.' I though disbelievingly.

"Lizzy, I did not forget. I am just in no way pleased about spending a huge amount of time on planning this wedding when I am letting you have full control over it. If it will make you happy then I will help plan it but honestly, you can plan it anyway you like and I won't complain." An amused smile spread across his face. It was almost Cheshire-like.

With an exasperated sigh, I placed the paper and pen in front of him.

"Write." I commanded, to which he quickly picked up the pen and waited for me to speak.

"Alright, Lets go over the basics shall we? We will be having the wedding at the

Phantomhive estate on April the fifth. Now, the question is do we want a morning wedding or an afternoon wedding?" I asked, looking up at Ciel who was busy scrawling on the paper.

He looked at me when he was done and said, " I think an afternoon wedding would be better because most people like to sleep in on the weekends, myself included." I nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Okay, now for the guests there will be our families, important diplomats and such, so roughly I'd say we will have about one hundred and fifty to two hundred people there. We'll need a lot of chairs, and mother thinks we should order them from the man who did her and fathers wedding, seeing as he did such a wonderful job decorating their chairs. Now wha-" I stopped mid-rant at the "are you crazy" look Ciel was giving me when I glanced at him.

"What?" I asked him confused. He shook his head in what I'm guessing is disbelief before replying,

"Don't you think that's too many? People I mean, really Lizzy, do you really think it necessary to invite every noble within a hundred mile radius? I really think we should just stick to family and close friends and then only the very important nobles who would be offended if not invited." he explained.

"Ciel, It would be rude to only invite the important nobles and it also makes us look snobbish, which we are not! So no, I don't believe it is too much. Now as I was saying, I'd like for us to hire a caterer. So sometime next week make sure you make time to go taste testing with me in town." I paused to make sure he was still writing this all down. After seeing that he was and I continued.

_Normal Pov._

After what felt like hours of endless writing and debating on foods, colors, guests, entertainment and so on, the couple finally finished for the day. Lizzy left the office in high spirits and feeling accomplished, while Ciel collapsed in his office chair, exhausted. A few moments later Sebastian entered the room with a tray.

Amused at the sight of his exhausted master, he chuckled and set the tea tray on the desk. "Lady Elizabeth wore you out that quickly sir? How are you going to handle her after the wedding?" He asked with his closed eyed grin on his face. Ciel sneered at his butler and let out a tired groan.

"In a matter of just one afternoon we've decided on having an afternoon wedding with a total of one hundred and fifty guests. Our color theme is going to be navy blue for both groomsmen and bridesmaids because God knows we all must match. We shall be going taste testing in town a week from today to decide on the food and wedding cake. Then we have to decided on entertainment, Lizzy is adamant on hiring an entire orchestra to play for the wedding and using our horses for children to ride around the estate if they so choose. We need to pick invitations tomorrow as well. She also has this grand idea that she wants us to write our own vows." I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

"I can't do it Sebastian, I won't. I refuse to give some heartfelt confession of love in front of that many people. It's completely ridiculous, if I didn't love Lizzy I wouldn't be marrying her so why should I have to reiterate that I love her in some sappy vows for the world to hear?" Ciel said in a tired voice as he picked up the Earl Grey tea his butler poured for him.

Sebastian gave his master a mocking smile before walking over to sit down on one of the near by couches. "My lord I think I can help to relieve some of your stress. If you'd like, I can do the catering for the wedding and hire the entertainment and orchestra for you. I can also write all the invitations for the guests and see to it that they are delivered. As for the vows, I am sorry to say that is not something I can do for you and you must do it, lest you disappoint Lady Elizabeth."

Ciel grimaced at the thought before nodding to his butler. "Alright Sebastian, I'll leave it all to you, but you must consult with Elizabeth for everything, I don't wish to hear her complaining. And I suppose you are right about the vows...perhaps I can convince Lizzy to change her mind before the wedding." Sebastian smiled and just shook his head lightly.

"Sir, the chances of her changing her mind are slim to none. We both know that once our lady decides on something, it's impossible to change her mind. But yes, I will consult with Lady Elizabeth before doing anything. Leave it all to me my Lord." Sebastian said before standing up and taking his leave.

Ciel sighed for what felt like the hundredth, and he was left alone leaning back in his chair. He picked up his tea and stared into the tea cup, thinking about all of the things going on in his life at that moment.

_'So much to do. Planning the wedding, deal with Alois Trancy, run the Funtom Company and on top of it all, work for her majesty. I'll be glad to get away after the wedding for a while.__Perhaps I'll take Elizabeth to our London estate...that would be a nice honeymoon get away. I shall leave the servants here and only take Sebastian and Paula. Those two will not cause trouble like the others and they are both able to manage the London estate alone. I can also look into Lizzy's theories on whether or not Sebastian has taken an interest in Paula as well. It should be quite amusing if it turns out to be true.'_

Ciel chuckled at the thought of Sebastian actually liking a human. The idea itself was hilarious, never mind if it turned out to be true!

"The events that are about to unfold should be interesting. Very interesting indeed, all the pawns are in place and all that's left now is to see how it will unfold." Ciel was thinking out loud as he finished his tea and stood to make his way out of his office.

_Lizzy's Pov._

After we all finished eating diner that evening, I made my way into the drawing room and sat down with my copy of Pride and Prejudice. It had become a favorite of mine as of late. It was written by a lady named Jane Austen in 1813. My mother introduced me to the book and I fell absolutely in love with the characters. Not only is the main character named Elizabeth, but her love interest Fitzwilliam Darcy, reminds me so much of Ciel. They both are full of pride, don't socialize well with others, have tendencies to be a bit cold to people they don't know when truly they are big softies and quite pleasant to be around.

"Ah I never get tired of reading this book." I said as I got comfortable on the couch and began to read.

I've just gotten to the part when Mr. Darcy purposes to Elizabeth.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.

Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement; and the avowal of all that he felt, and had long felt for her, immediately followed. He spoke well; but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority - of its being a degradation - of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit.

In spite of her deeply rooted dislike she could not be insensible to the compliment of such a man's affection, and though her intentions did not vary for an instant, she was at first sorry for the pain he was to receive; till, roused to resentment by his subsequent language, she lost all compassion in anger. She tried, however, to compose herself to answer him with patience, when he should have done. He concluded with representing to her the strength of that attachment which, in spite of all his endeavours, he had found impossible to conquer; and with expressing his hope that it would now be rewarded by her acceptance of his hand. As he said this, she could easily see that he had no doubt of a favourable answer. He spoke of apprehension and anxiety, but his countenance expressed real security. Such a circumstance could only exasperate farther, and, when he ceased, the colour rose into her cheeks, and she said -

"In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned. It is natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot - I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to any one. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."

"What are you reading?" I heard a voice say. I looked over my shoulder to see Paula peering over me to look at my book. "I'm reading Pride and Prejudice. I just got to the good part where Mr. Darcy admits to Elizabeth that he loves her." I explained as Paula maneuvered around the couch to sit next to me.

I marked my place and set my book aside, Paula seemed to want to discuss something. She looked a bit more fidgety the normal. "Is there something you'd like to talk about Paula?" I ask her gently.

Paula looked at her hands for a while before looking up at me with a light blush, her face clearly said that she was embarrassed about whatever was on her mind. Just that fact alone had me seething with curiosity. Paula took a deep breath before she started, "Well, you see my lady. I was just curious as to whether or not you have noticed a change in Sebastian's behavior recently? I only ask because the past few weeks he has been asking very strange towards me. Nothing bad of course, but I dare say that it feels as though he fancies me!"

I took in everything she said with an amused smile on my face. Once she was done explaining why she felt this way and told all the suggestive affectionate actions he has been showing her, Lizzy burst out into laughter.

"Oh Paula, forgive me for the outburst. It's just that I find it quite funny that it took you so long to notice. I have noticed for quite some time that he fancies you. But the question is whether you fancy him or not. Judging from your expression and how you interact with him I dare say you do. Quite a bit actually, am I wrong for thinking so, my dear Paula?" I asked her, amused at seeing her face turn red as a tomato.

"We-well you see, I haven't re-really thought about my own feelings much. Um I do like Sebastian, he is a charming gentlemen, Bu-but I.. Oh I am so embarrassed. Is it wrong of me to fancy him my lady? What if we are wrong and he is just being nice to me?" Paula stuttered out in embarrassment.

_'Poor Paula, you haven't the slightest clue as to Sebastian's growing affections do you?' _I thought to myself before answering, "Paula I have been observing his behavior for a while and I am positive he likes you very much. It's obvious you like him as well so I say go for it and perhaps express your feelings to him a bit more. Them maybe he will be inclined to be open about his feelings for you." I told her, she listened with a smile.

"I think you are right mistress. I will show a bit more of my affections toward him, but not too much on the off chance that he is just being friendly. Thank you Lady Elizabeth for your advice. I think I will retire to my room now. I will see you in the morning, Enjoy your book my lady." Paula said while standing to get up.

It was at that moment that Ciel and Sebastian walked into the room discussing something. When the two men noticed that Paula was about to leave, Ciel bid her goodnight and moved to sit next to me. Sebastian stayed standing at the entrance and stopped Paula before she left the room.

I didn't hear what he said to her, but it was safe to say that it was probably him offering to escort her to her room because a few seconds later he held out his arm to her and she took it. As they started walking away Paula looked over her shoulder at me with a big grin on her face. I simply winked at her and waved as Sebastian led her to her room.

Once they were out of sight Ciel turned to me. "You know I am starting to suspect that you were right Lizzy." he said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and planted soft kisses on my shoulder. I giggled and leaned into his side as he continued kissing up my neck.

"You should learn that I'm always right my love." I said happily. I turned to face Ciel and was surprised when he pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I gladly responded to it with eagerness.

His lips were so soft and warm, It ironic because his very nature is to be harsh and cold to people. I felt Ciel's tongue glide along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted him the request by opening my mouth which was instantly invaded my his tongue. For a few minuets we were in a in a heated battle for dominance, but in the end Ciel won, just as he always did.

I was the first to pull away for air. I was panting a bit but recovered quickly when I felt Ciel move to lay me on the couch, his body hovering over mine. He looked at me with his uncovered eye and all I could see was affection and warmth there. He glanced to the side of me to the coffee table for a moment before smiling and looking back at me. Leaning down he kissed my forehead and started to speak,

"My dearest Lizzy." He moved to plant a light kiss on my collarbone before continuing. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

He pulled back so I could see the smirk on his face. I laughed before pulling his head down so I could kiss him. When I finished kissing him breathless, I let him breathe and replied, "I see you've been reading my book have you, Mr. Darcy?" He grinned at me and winked.

He actually winked! That is so unlike Ciel, but I quite like it. It make him seem playful yet beyond attractive at the same time.

I was drawn away from my thoughts when I heard Ciel let out a heavy sigh. "I think we should head to bed now Lizzy. It's pretty late and we both have a lot to do tomorrow."

He was right, I looked at the clock on the mantel then and saw that it was nearing half past ten. I nodded and took the hand he held out to me. I stood and walked with him out of the drawing room.

He lead me to my room and stopped in front of the door. I turned toward him before turning the knob.

"Thank you for helping me plan today Ciel, I really appreciate it. I know it's not your idea of fun but it really helps to know what you think of things." I said blushing a little. Ciel simply nodded and pulled me close. He held me tight in his arms and moved his head down to kiss me one last time before bed.

He let me go after a few moments, bid me goodnight and walked across the hall to his room. I opened the door to my room and made my way inside. As I got ready for bed I thought about the day. It was wonderful, and I got so much done.

As I got into bed I couldn't help but touch my lips, they were still tingling with the sensation of Ciel's lips against them. The only thing I could think as I was falling asleep was that Ciel's perfect goodnight kiss was the perfect end to the day.

A/N: Okay, what do you all think? I need feed back! Let me know your likes, your dislikes and anything you think I should know in a review! I love hearing from you all, it gives me inspiration to continue writing and to update faster!

Okay here are the replies to some reviews:

Manga-fraek: Thank you, I am glad you liked it! I am going to try and update more often. Life just loves to get in my way is all.

Sequoiacole: Hello my dear beta reader. I am so happy you liked the story enough to help edit it. You Did fantastic work! My thanks to you is that you get to read all the chapters before everyone while editing them hahaha! Thank you again for the help!

Animeandmangafangirl: Thank you very much. I am happy you love it!

Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am happy you like it.

Laalala9: Thank you for the compliment! I am going to try and keep up the good work haha.

Also thank you to all of those who have favorited and are following this story! You are all awesome too! Have a lovely day everyone, Bye bye!

Katface-chan!~

This chapter was 15 pages long and the word count was at


End file.
